Suprises
by devilishangel07
Summary: This takes place about 5 months after the group leaves after the graduation. This is what I would like to have happened. Just to let you know I am a huge fan of the couples, and one day would like to have Isabel and Kyle get together. Just thought you wou
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I have written a story before, but not for this show. I love Roswell, I have all three seasons, and if the show would have continued, this is what I would have liked to have seen happen. Please Read and Review.

CHAPTER 1

" Liz, hunny? Are you awake?" Max stroked his new brides face. He could never love anybody the way he loved her. After all they had been through. It was no coincidence that they were meant to be with each other. He just wished he could give her a better life style then this.

They have been on the road for 5 months, never staying in one place long. They had to keep running at least for a little while longer, untill they were sure that the FBI was through looking for them. They hadn't been back to Roswell since that wretched night 5 months ago, and they didn't know when they would be able to or if they would every be able to again. They didn't/couldn't call their families for fear of the FBI having tapped into the phone lines. Not only putting their life at risk but also their families. After all that is why they left to begin with.

Max leaned down to give a sleeping Liz a kiss on the forehead,she hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days, and he shouldn't wake her, but he still couldn't believe that she was finally his wife. He crawled out of bed, and went to get a glass of water.

Here they were again, another motel, in another city. They had an endless supply of money, because it was quite easy to change a 1 dollar bill into a 20, but they also made little dimonds out of cole. Like Max did with Liz's engagement ring.

"Max..." Liz mumbled in her sleep, and when she turned over to cuddle into him, and he wasn't there she woke up. " Max?" she said more frantic.

" Its ok Liz, I'm right here." Max stepped into the light coming through the window. Liz sat up half dazed, and looked at him with confusion.

" Is there something wrong?" she asked, hoping that they weren't being chased again, but from the look on his face she knew everything was ok.

" No, everything is fine. I was just thirsty." she smiled through the darkness, and it made her feel safe.

" Oh well, why don't you come back to bed?" she heard him stumble through the darkness, and crawl into bed. His warm body snuggling up next to hers. She was falling back into dreamland when his voice pierced through.

" Liz hunny, I love you." she smiled to herself. She loved him with all her heart and soul.

" I love you too." she said with all of her heart, as she drifted off to sleep.

" AAAHHHH!" Maria screamed at the top of her lungs. Michael came rushing out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waiste.

" What? What? What is it? What happened? Are you alright?" His hair was dripping wet, and only half his face had been shaven. Maria was standing with her back turned looking down at something on the bed.

" Look what this stupid hotel did to my blouse." she yelled, holding up a bleached stained blouse. As she finished her sentence, the rest of the group came running into the room.

" Whats going on? Where guys attacked?" Max asked in a groggy voice. It was clear that he was only waken by the scream. Liz was close behind him, and looked at Maria.

" Are you ok?" She asked her voice full of concern. Maria held up her blouse to Liz.

" Look at it. Look at it. Do you see it? Look right there." she pointed to the big white blotch on it. " Look what they did to my favorite shirt."

" Awwwwww, that was such a cute shirt too." Liz said in a sympathetic voice.

" Wait, so you were screaming over a shirt?" Isabel asked, clearly annoyed. Maria looked at her like she couldn't believe her ears.

" It was my favorite shirt." she said, like Isabel shouldn't have even asked such a dumb question. Isabel walked over to her with her arms crossed, and waved her hand over the shirt.

" There, now no more screaming unless someone is pointing a gun at your face. Got it?" Isabel asked, trying to hold back her grin. Maria looked at her shirt then gave Isabel a huge hug.

" Aw, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." Maria squeeled.

" Well, since no one is dead. I am going to take a shower." Kyle said from the doorway, before turning around to go back to his and Isabel's room. They shared one to save money. Isabel was standing there in a daze, before she realized what Kyle had just said, and stormed after him.

" Kyle, you better not use up all the hot water! You always use up all the hot water!" Her voice great fainter, as she made her way to their room. Liz went to go sit on Michael and Maria's unmade bed feeling sick. Maria came and sat next to her.

" Aw, are you still feeling bad?" Liz took a deep breath and laid her head on Maria's shoulder.

" Yeah, a little. I don't know what it is. I just feel wretched, my stomache especially." Maria laid her head on top of Liz's.

" Did you take the pills I gave you?" she could feel Liz nod her head on her shoulder. She was so lucky to have her best friend with her. Her and Liz had been through everything together, and she didn't think she would even be here right now if it wasn't for her.

" I think I am just going to take a shower, maybe that will help." Liz started to get up off the bed, and looked at Michael. " Are you trying to start a new trend?" she couldn't hold back her grin any longer.

Michael stared at her, and did a half smile. " See ya later Liz." she giggled as she walked through the adjourning door between the two rooms. Max started to follow her, but got stopped by Michael.

" Hey, how is she doing? I mean obviously she doesn't feel good, but with the whole power thing?" At first he didn't like Liz at all, but he had grown to really care about her, after all these years. She had helped save his life countless times, and he would always be indebted to her, and her and Maria were best friends, and he loved Maria with all of his heart.

Max shrugged his shoulders, wondering the same thing. " She seems fine to me. Guess she just has the stomache flu. I am sure she will be over it in a few days. I was actually gonna suggest we stay here a couple more days. I mean what could it hurt? It might be good for her to stop moving around long enough to get better."

Michael looked at Max then shrugged his shoulders. " Hey, your the king Maxamillion. Do what you think is best." To anybody else it would have sounded like Michael didn't like the idea, but to Max and the people that knew him, they knew it was Michaels way of saying that he thinks that would be a good idea.

Max smiled and walked through the door, Liz just had. _I hope everything really is alright, _he said to himself. He heard the water to the shower running, so he decided to tidy up a bit.

A couple hours later...

Liz was laying on her bed. Max and the boys had gone out for some guy time, and the girls had decided to stay at the hotel. Liz still wasn't feeling well, and so many things were adding up, to what she hoped and prayed for wouldn't be the thing that she thought it would. She knew though that she would feel better after she talked to Isabel and Maria. Speak of the devil, she heard a knock on her door, and two heads pop in.

" You awake?" she heard Marias not so quiet voice. Liz smiled and motioned them in. Once they entered she sat up, and sat indian style on her bed as Isabel and Maria took there places next to her.

" You feeling better?" Isabel asked. Liz halfway smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess a little, it comes and goes." Maria and Isabel looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

" I wonder what it could be?" Maria said, deep in thought. Liz coughed and looked at the bed.

" Well, I have an idea, of what it might be." Liz said, her words sounding kinda shaky. Maria and Isabel looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then back at Liz.

" Well, are you gonna tell us?" Isabel said, anxiety in her voice.

" I think...I think...I think I might be pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so excited about this story, I can hardly wait to get the next chapter. I hope all you guys like it. Please let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 2

"What!" Isabel and Maria said at the same time. If Liz wouldn't have been so scared about it, she would have laughed at the looks on their faces, they all sat there taking in what Liz had just said when Isabel started shaking her head.

"Have you gotten tested yet?" She asked, and Liz shook her head. She hadn't, but something inside her told her that she was pregnant. Isabel nodded her head, and got up off the bed. Maria and Liz just stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Don't these types of hotels have little convenience stores or something?"

"Yeah, I think I saw one downstairs." Maria said, getting up realizing what Isabel wanted to do. Liz still not so sure was looking at them confused. "Pregnancy test." Maria said answering Liz's unanswered question.

"Ok, just don't let Max see you. I really don't want him to worry." Liz said with worried glances at each of the girls.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Liz, he is going to be furious if you don't tell him. Even if there's nothing to tell." Liz just looked at her with pleading eyes. "Fine, fine I won't tell, but if he finds out. I didn't know anything." Liz smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as she ran for the bathroom.

Down in the store...

"So should we get her the pee on a stick kind? Or the pee in a cup and stick a stick in it." Isabel was holding up the options, and she couldn't help but smile. Maria on the other hand kept looking out the window, just waiting for one of the guys to walk past. Isabel dropped her arms and sighed. "Maria, chill out. They aren't coming, they are out doing God knows what, guy stuff. They probably won't be back for a good couple of hours."

"I know, but I also know our luck, and with our luck, they will just happen to walk by." Maria said with a quick glance out the window again.

"You are paranoid." Isabel said, grabbing each kind of test and walking up to the cash register. After they were checked out they headed for the elevators. They were on the 4th floor in the middle, away from any windows, just in case, and as luck would have it the guys took that opportune time to show up.

"Hey Iz, Maria." They heard Kyle's voice and both of their eyes got wide as the turned slowly to the voice that was calling their names.

"I told you." Maria said under her breath, as the guys got closer.

"What are you guys doing? Where is Liz?" Max asked looking at the elevator to the girls. Isabel and Maria looked at each other, as they started laughing. The guys just stood there looking at them like they were nuts. Maria elbowed Isabel in the gut and she made a grunting sound.

"Well, its a funny story, and we will tell you all about it later, have fun." she said as she heard the elevator ding, but she should have known that they weren't getting off that easy.

"How is Liz feeling?" Max asked looking at her. Isabel's smile faded.

"Umm, well she is feeling a little bad. So we came to get her a-" she trailed off, not sure what to say, but luckily Maria finished for her.

"A pick me up." Maria said, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Right, A pick me up." Isabel said, grinning. The guys looked at each other, and then at the girls.

"Right, why do I have the funny feeling that something is going on?" Kyle asked, suspicion in his voice. Isabel and Maria started laughing again.

"Oh Kyle, aren't you funny. When have we ever lied to you?" Isabel asked. Kyle raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, there was this one time when-" Isabel cut him off.

"Except for then." she said her smile fading, and her voice going back to normal. Kyle smiled at her smugly, and turned to look at Max who didn't look convinced either.

"Maybe, I should just check in on her, just in case." He said pushing is way past the girls.

"No!" they both said at once, which made Max jump.

"Why not?" He asked, looking at them with very suspicious eyes.

"Well, well because..." Maria started, but trailed off, losing her train of thought.

"Well because, honestly Max. I think Liz just needs some girl time right now." Isabel started, not really sure where she was going with this, until an idea popped into her head and she smiled. "We all do, you know to talk about girl things, and stuff like that. Hair, makeup, cramps." at the last word all the guys took a step back, and put there hands in the air.

"Ok, that's enough for me." Michael said, pushing the girls in the elevator. "You girls do your girl things, while we go play pool."

Once inside the elevator the girls let out their breath. "That was a close one." Maria said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I know. Why does Max have to be so protective over her. It would be so much easier if he didn't care." Isabel said, halfway joking. Maria slapped her.

"Isabel! How could you say that?" She crossed her arms, and stared at her. Isabel rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." Maria looked convinced and leaned against the wall again.

"Lets, not tell Liz about our encounter with the boys. She doesn't need that on top of everything else." Maria said, looking at Isabel who was nodding her head in agreement. When the elevator dinged letting them know of their arrival, they stepped off, and walked to the hotel room, where they found Liz laying curled up on the bed.

At the sound of the door opening Liz opened her eyes, and saw Isabel and Maria standing there with a little bag, that had the words thank-you printed all over it. "What took you guys so long?" Liz asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We didn't know which kind to get." Maria said quickly, looking at Isabel for support.

"Yeah, so we got both." Isabel said pulling out both for proof. Liz nodded her head, and got up off the bed, grabbing the kits on her way, and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

10 minutes later...

"Are you sure they are pink?" Isabel asked, taking a closer look at the sticks on the toilet paper, on the bathroom counter. Liz was on the ground leaning against the wall, with her head in her hands. _What am I going to do? I can't do this to everybody, how are we supposed to take care of a baby? _

"It's pink." Liz said, never taking her head out of her hands.

"Well, maybe it's wrong. You know sometimes these things are wrong." Maria said. She was sitting on the side of the tub, and was staring at Liz. Liz looked up at her, and shook her head, making her long dark hair fall in her face.

"No, they both came out positive, and I already knew, now I just have proof." Liz dropped her head back in her hands, as a tear slid down her cheek. They all sat around wondering what their next move was going to be.

"No, we are not going to be sad about this." Isabel declared. "This is a happy thing Liz. You are going to have a baby." Liz looked up to a smiling Isabel. "We will make this work, I promise."

Liz wanted so hard to believe Isabel, and she appreciated the fact that Isabel was being so supportive, but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Max, Michael and Kyle were all down in the lobby playing pool. Even though he loved Liz it was always nice to get away with the guys a bit, and do guy stuff. "What do you think that was all about?" Michael asked while lining up his shot.

"I don't know, but I have been in this alien business way to long, and something is defiantly going funky with them." Kyle said, watching Michael line up his shot, and wincing when he sunk it.

"Maybe its nothing, maybe they really are just having a girl's night out. I mean look at us, that's what we're doing." Max said, trying to defend them a little bit, even though his suspicions were high.

"Yeah, ok Maxamillion and if pigs could fly." Michael trailed off as he sunk another ball.

"Well, it can't be that bad right? I mean Liz hasn't gotten any vision, well any major vision for a couple weeks, and she has gotten a hold of her power to blow things up. So I'm sure if it is important she will tell me." Max watched as Michael sunk another ball, when Max saw him flick his hand towards the ball. "Hey no powers!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls got rid of the evidence, and were sitting on the bed trying to figure out how they were going to break the news to the others, especially Max. "Liz, are you sure you can't tell him?" Maria asked. "I'm sure he would be more understanding than what you think." Liz shook her head.

"No, I can't tell him yet. He had a enough time with Zan. I can't do this to him, again." A tear slid down Liz's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Liz, that was a completely different situation. You guys are married, and Max loves you more than anything in the world. I really don't think he will be angry." Isabel gave her a sympathetic smile, and put her hand on top of Liz's. Liz smiled to herself. She didn't know how she would handle this without her friends.

"I do think that you need to go to the doctor though." Maria said in a stern voice.

"No." Liz said. Not even giving it another thought.

"Liz you need to. We have to make sure you and the baby are healthy, and anyway we need to know how far along you are." Maria said smiling. Hoping that would get Liz to go.

"No." Liz said again, getting up off the bed, and grabbing a cup of water. "What would be the point of going? So they can do whatever they do, and find out that the baby nor his mother and father are normal. We can't take that risk."

"Remember Tess, her pregnancy only lasted a month, and if that is the case with you. Max is going to figure it out in about a week." Isabel said. Liz turned to glare at her. She never liked Tess, and little of her still resented her for trying to break her and Max apart, but she knew Isabel had a point.

"Yes, but I am more human than alien." Liz said. She was not going to the doctors.

"Well, Max is more alien, and wether you want to admit it or not. You are a little bit of alien now too.I think we just need to make sure." Maria said. Liz crossed her arms. She felt like a little kid, but she didn't care.

"Sorry Liz, you are outvoted. You are going to the doctors." Isabel said, walking towards the door.Liz sighedknowing she had lost the argument, but she still wasn't happy about the whole situation.

"What are we going to tell the guys?" She asked.Maybe that would convince them.

"We'll figure something out. We always do, anyway they are off playing pool. Who knows how long they will be gone, and if worse comes to worse, we'll tell Kyle." Isabel said raising an eyebrow at Liz. It was like she was daring her to argue with her.

Liz threw her hands up in the air. "So much for keeping it a secret, huh?" Isabel shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Liz by the arm. She wasn't letting Liz off the hook that easy.

As soon as Isabel touched Liz she got a vision. It was of her and the baby. Max and the rest of the group were there too. They were in the Crash down and her mom and dad were waving at Maria and Liz to follow them with frantic looks on their faces. She saw herself with tear stained cheeks, looking at Max who also had a tears running down his cheeks, but it was mixed with blood. He kissed her and the baby and turned around, to run to the others. That is when Liz noticed the people coming through the doors with guns. Isabel and the rest of them, including Kyle, were fighting off the people with their powers, and Maria and Liz ran out the door.

Liz gasped and right before she fell to the ground she grabbed her stomach. Luckily,Isabel caught her. "Get Max!" she ordered. Maria looked at the passed out Liz and took off running down the hall.

It had looked like Liz had gotten a vision, the way she was dazed off, but she had never known her to pass out from one before. She ran down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She ran through the front entrance into the game/lobby area. Michael was the first to notice her.Noticing something was wrong, he immediatly dropped his poolstick and ran to her.

"What happened?" He demanded. Grabbing Maria around the waiste and halfway carrying her to where the others were.

"There is something wrong with Liz." She barely got the last little bit out before Max took off, with Kyle close behind.

_What happened? Why did Maria look so worried? Dear Lord, please let her be alright._ Max thought to himself the whole run to the hotel room. He and Kyle flew through the door that Maria hadn't bothered to close, and saw Isabel lifting a still passed out Liz to the bed.

"What happened?" Max asked rushing over to take Liz from her. Isabel shook her head.

"I don't know. She just passed out." She answered, hoping the baby was ok.

Max laid Liz on the bed, and ran her hands over her body, trying to sense what had happened, but Isabel stopped him before he reached her stomach. "Try her head. She said something about a headache right before she passed out." _Ok so I fibbed a little bit, but Liz doesn't want him to know yet._

Michael and Maria rushed in and Maria went straight to Isabel. "Did you tell him?" she asked under her breath. Isabel shook her head, and Kyle poked his head through.

"Tell him what?" he whispered. Isabel and Maria turned to look at a Kyle, but before they could tell him anything they heard Liz gasp.

"Max." she called out, sitting up suddenly.

"I'm right here."He said in a calming voice, before taking her in his arms.

Lizlooked at him and then at Isabel and Maria. _What had they told him? What hadn't they told him? _Isabel shook her head looking down to the ground, and Liz knew that they hadn't told him.

"Max..." Shestopped she didn't know was going to say. " I had a horrible dizzy spell." she said coming up with it at the last second, but onelook intohis concerned filled eyes, and she suddenly got a sinking feeling gut, and she didn't think it was the baby. She hated lying to him.

"The look on your face didn't seem like a dizzy spell." Michael said. He was always known for being blunt, but luckily there was always Maria to put him in his place.

"Smooth Michael real smooth." Maria rolled her eyes, and looked at Liz.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright." With a nod from Liz confirming it she turned around to Michael. "Come on space boy. I think we should leave them alone." She grabbed Michael by the arm, and before he had a chance to disagree he was being drug through the connecting door.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on Kyle I saw a movie that we can order that looks good." She looked at Liz and winked, and soon they exited through the other adjourning door. Once everyone was gone Liz leaned against the headboard of the bed, closing her eyes remembering her vision.

"Liz, are you sure you're alright?" Max asked. She could hear the concern in his voice, but she couldn't tell him about the baby or her vision. She knew that if she did he would do everything in his power to stop it, and she didn't want to lose him or the baby.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, trying to prove her point. He didn't look convinced, but decided he would save the argument for another time. At least until she got some color back in her cheeks. Liz kept smiling at Max, but inside he knew something was very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria was tiding up the hotel room, hoping it would make time go by faster. Didn't like the fact that Michael was just watching her didn't help. She knew he was just waiting for her to crack, but she couldn't. Liz was counting on her. "So what happened with Liz?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go check on her." She said quickly, hoping to get free from Michael's gaze. She put down the shirt she was folding and knocked on the connecting door to Max and Liz's room. It only took a few seconds before Max answered. She smiled real big, probably bigger than normal. "Hey, just checking on Liz." Max looked back at something then turned to look at Maria.

"Sorry she is sleeping. I think she is doing better. She seemed really shaken up about something though. Are you sure that there wasn't anything strange going on with her?" He asked. His eyes looked like two little beacons, trying to probe her for answers.

"No, sorry Max." she answered shaking her head. She felt so bad lying to them. She knew that he wouldn't be mad, and especially after what just happened to Liz. She thought it would be better that they know, but she would have to talk to her about it after she wakes up. "Well, I'll just let her sleep. I'll check in a little bit." And with that said she shut the door, and turned to see that Michael was standing right behind her.

"Ah, Michael you scared me." She tried to push him away, but it was no use. He had her against the wall with both arms blocking her in. _Be strong Maria, be strong._ She kept telling herself.

"Maria, what's going on?" he asked. His eyes were fierce, like he wasn't going to quite bugging her until he found out the truth.

"Nothing, what makes you think anything is going on?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She ducked under his arm and walked back over to the clothes she was folding, but it didn't distract him any. When he wanted an answer he would stop at nothing until he got it.

"Maria, something is going on. You can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes. You, Isabel, and Liz are hiding something from us, and if it has anything to do with the reason why she passed out. We need to know, Max needs to know." His voice went from intimidating to concerned, and Maria was having a harder time with him being concerned than fierce.

"It's nothing Michael, we will figure it out." She opened her mouth wide. _Crap, crap now he knows something is there to figure out._ Michael smiled a devious smile.

"So something is going on." He said. He sounded like Sherlock Holmes right before he announced who the murderer was. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to look into his eyes. He knew that she was about to break, because she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Maria, you already blew your cover. I know something is going on now. I also know that you know that if we know, everyone will be safer. Now what is the big secret?"

Maria could feel herself breaking, but luckily she was saved by a knocking on the door. "I'll get it," she said a little bit too quickly. She could here Michael's irritated sigh, but didn't care. When she opened the door she could see a shocked Kyle and a nervous Isabel.

Kyle quickly went into Maria and Michael's room. He was still in shock, and a little bit upset. I mean they were on the run. They couldn't carry a baby along with them too. He knew though that Max would never be able to give up another one of his kids. Unfortunately, Max didn't know and from the way Isabel was talking they weren't planning on telling him anytime soon. That is why he had to talk to Michael. He knew that he would talk some sense into them. Or beat some sense into them, either one worked.

"I can't believe Liz is pregnant." Kyle said a little too loud.

"Sssshhh!" Isabel and Maria said at the same time, with irritated looks on their faces.

"I thought you were going to explain to him the situation." Maria said with her eyebrows raised looking at Isabel. Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried, but he just stormed off in here." She said looking at Kyle. She had forgotten about Michael until she heard his frantic voice.

"Liz is pregnant!" he said staring at Maria. It was like he was waiting for a conformation. She smiled, hoping that would keep her out of trouble. "Maria! Was that what you were going to tell me?" she could see his face starting to turn red.

"Michael please try and keep your voice down." Isabel said, but it was too late. The saw Max's head peek through. He had a very confused look on his face, and he was eyeing them all suspiciously.

The group held their breath, maybe he didn't hear them. "What is going on in here?" Max asked. Looking at Maria, he knew if he was going to find out anything she would be his best bet.

"Nothing, Maria was just flipping out over some stupid Maria thing." Michael said, he would tell Max later, but first he wanted to talk to Liz. Max didn't look like he believe them, but he didn't have any proof.

"Well, please try and keep it down. Liz is sleeping, but I have to run and get some stuff. So if you guys could listen for her, if she wakes up. Then just call me or something. I'll be back in a few." He looked at them, and they were all nodding their heads, but didn't say word. With his eyebrows burrowed together he shut the door, and went to run his errands.

"Whew, that was a close one." Maria said. Dropping on the bed, letting out all the air she was holding when Max was there.

"For real, now I don't know about you, but I want to know why Liz fainted." Isabel was turning to go through the door, but Liz was standing in the doorway already. Looking especially pale, and it also had looked like she had been crying.

Kyle forgetting all his anger and worries behind went to go help Liz when he saw how extremely miserable she looked. When he came over to her to offer her his arm she smiled at him, and took it, appreciating the help.

"Thanks." She said in whisper, as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Michael. From the look on his face she knew that he knew, and even though she didn't want him to know. She had to admit it made her feel a little safer.

"Liz what happened? Did you have a vision?" Isabel asked, pulling a chair up next to her. Liz nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"It was of us and the baby. We were at the Crash Down, and there were people chasing after us. It was horrible, you all were fighting off the FBI, at least I think they were the FBI, and Maria and I took the baby and ran. My parents were there and everything, and Kyle." She looked at him, and could help as a little smile spread across her face. "You had powers." His eyes grew wide, but he didn't say a word.

"That was it? That was your vision?" Michael asked, sounding a little irritated. "You don't even know when this is going to take place? What kind of crystal ball are you anyway?"

"You know, it's not like I can control what I see, or how much I see. If I could I would find out everything I could, but I can't." she said, she got frustrated sometimes with how they just expected her to see anything, anytime she wanted.

"Sorry." He said looking down at the ground. "I do think we should tell Max though."

Liz shook her head. "No, I don't want to tell him yet. He is under too much stress as it is."

"But Liz." Maria said coming over to sit next to her on the bed. "He can help us. I mean you know he would never let anything ever happen to you, nor his child. Liz it's for the best." Liz knew Maria was right, but she couldn't make herself do it.

"Ok, I will tell him. I promise. Only on one condition though." Liz said looking at the group.

"What's that?" Michael asked. He had a skeptically look in his eye.

"We go to the doctor first." Liz said. She didn't want to go, but it would be more time before she had to tell Max, and that is what she wanted.

"Liz we aren't dumb. We know are stalling." Isabel said, crossing her arms. "But I am going to let it slide this time, because I think you need to go. So now you are stuck going." Isabel said. Liz nodded her head, and walked into her room to get her shoes. _Please let everything be alright. _She thought to herself, before joining Isabel and Kyle in the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I forgot to do the whole I don't own any of these character things in the beginning, so I am doing them now. I don't own any of these characters. I am sorry that it is taking me so long to get somewhere with the story, but I could just jump into it, but now we are going to start getting into the good stuff. I really hope you all stick with it, and enjoy the rest of it. I will try to post as often as possible. Thank-you and please read and review. I like to know if I am boring or not. lol... :D

-Jenifer

CHAPTER 5

"Well Margarita, "Michael had changed her name on her license as to not give away her identity. "The only thing I am worried about is your stress level. It isn't good for you or the baby, and you could gain some weight, for being 4 months along." The doctor never stopped looking at his clipboard the whole time.

"I'm how far along?" Liz exclaimed.She knew she wasn't that far along. It was impossible. She knew it was impossible. _Maybe I do have some alien tendencies with the pregnancy. That gives me less time to stall. What am I supposed to do now? _

Liz was deep in thought, and didn't hear what the doctor had said. She was thrown back into reality when she heard him saying her name. "Mrs. Salt, Mrs. Salt?" Liz shook her head and blinked looking at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Liz asked, shaking her head a little. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, his brow furrowed.

"I was just saying that you should be able to come in next month for an ultra sound, and we can see how the baby is doing then." She was nodding her head the whole time; she just wanted to get out of there.

"We'll see, my husband and I move around a lot. There is no guarantee that we will be here next month, but thank-you for all your help. "Liz was sat up, waiting for the doctor to leave so she could get dressed.

"Mrs. Salt, I am not going to tell you how to run your life, but for the sake of the baby. Moving around a lot is not good for it, and you shouldn't be lifting to heavy of things." The doctor looked at her like her dad always used to do when she was getting a lecture, usually about Max.

"Ok, well we will see how it goes." Liz might have been a little bit more pushy than normal, but she didn't care. The doctor left without saying another word.

Liz finished getting dressed and met Kyle and Isabel in the waiting room. When they saw her they stood up and walked towards her. "Hey, everything ok?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, well, actually the doctor told me I was under a lot of stress." Liz said walking towards the elevator.

"I could have told you that." Kyle said in a sarcastic tone. "I would have saved us about 60 bucks too." Isabel turned around to glare at him.

"Kyle, save it." She said in an irritated voice, turning around to Liz she softened her expression. "So what did the doctor tell you to do?"

"Eat, and get plenty of rest. You know the normal stuff that we already knew. He said that I don't weigh enough for being 4 months along though." She paused for emphasis. "4 months!"

The entered the elevator, and hit the first floor button. "Wow Liz, four months." Isabel looked kind of surprised. "You aren't showing though."

Liz shrugged her shoulders and looked at her flat stomach, well fairly flat stomach. She had noticed little changes. "Yeah, I know. I also know now that this isn't a normal pregnancy, because I can guarantee you that if this was normal. I would not be 4 months along."

"Yeah, see I told you that you wouldn't be able to keep this from Max for very long." Liz rolled her eyes. She knew that Isabel was right she just didn't want to admit it.

The elevator hit the ground floor and they walked out to the car. At least the car they had at that moment in time. Kyle got in the drivers seat, and Liz climbed in the backseat. They had just started the car when her cell-phone started to ring. Now she didn't know what triggered it, but she got a vision.

She could feel Max's body next to her, and she could feel the baby being carried in her arms. They were running, them and the group were running through the streets of Roswell. She could feel blood trickling from her face, and her hands hurt, like 1,000 needles had been poked in them. When she looked down she could see the blood rushing from them. She heard a scream in the distance, and then she was pulled out of the vision.

She opened her eyes to see Isabel staring at her. Kyle must have been driving like a madman, because they were back at the hotel. Then she realized Isabel wasn't staring at her, she was staring at her head. Liz brought her hand up, but could feel the blood dripping from her chin. Her hands hurt so bad, and when she look down they were also covered in blood.

"Liz, what happened?" Isabel said in a frightened voice. She shook her head.

"I…I don't know. I just had a vision." Kyle had parked the car in the hotel parking lot and was coming around to help her out of the car, but she refused his help. She could do this on her own.

Maria was pacing back and forth. _Where were they? They have been gone over an hour. An hour! _She was beginning to wonder how much longer she and Michael were going to be able to keep Max distracted. He didn't like not knowing where Liz was. "Maria, if you don't stop acting suspicious Max will stop checking in every 10 freaking seconds." Michael said in a hushed voice. Maria stopped and went to go sit on the bed next to him.

"I know, but I'm just worried. For real how long does it take for the doctor say your pregnant?" Michael put his arm around her and she leaned into him, falling into his protective embrace. "Michael are you worried?" She could feel him take a deep breath.

"Yes, I mean obviously I am worried about the vision, because so far she has never been wrong. I think mainly though I am worried about Liz. She has enough to go through, and we all know that it would probably be better to tell Max, but she honestly doesn't think so."

Maria sat there listening to his concerns. At first Michael and Liz didn't get along at all, but over the years, they had grown into pretty good friends. "Do you think we should tell him?" Maria asked. She was willing for Liz to be mad at her for awhile if need be.

"Yeah." Was all Michael said, before getting up off the bed to walk over to the connecting door. When he had his hand on the knob Isabel, Kyle, and Liz came rushing in. The first thing he noticed was the blood rushing from her head. "Maxwell, get in here." Michael said fists pounding on the door before rushing to Liz.

"What happened?" Maria asked, going into the bathroom to get a towel to cover Liz's head with.

Max came rushing in the room, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Liz's face was all bloody. "What happened." He demanded. Before taking the towel from Maria, and inspecting the wound.

"I fell, and hit my head." Liz said innocently. She heard Kyle humph in the background.

"Did she really fall?" Maria asked Isabel quietly. Isabel shook her head.

"No she had a vision." Maria's eyes went wide.

"She got hurt from a vision." Isabel shook her head, and her gaze went back to Liz and Max. He deserved to know. She opened her mouth, but Kyle was already on top of it.

"Liz why don't you tell him what really happened." Max looked at Kyle then back at Liz. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Tell me what Liz?" he asked.

"I had a vision." She said looking down at the ground. Max's eyes grew wide.

"Is that what happened before? Are visions doing this to you?" she shook her head. She knew that she needed to tell him right then. "Well what were they of?" his voice was full of concern.

"There is one more thing." Max stood up slowly, never breaking eye contact. Liz looked at the others before standing up too. With an encouraging nod from Maria she went to tell him.

"Max." she stopped not being able to get the most important part out. "Max." She started again. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, please read and review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 6

Max stood there. Did he hear her right, or is his mind playing tricks on him. "But…..how?" he asked taking a step back.

"Do we really need to explain the birds and bee's to you?" Michael said in a sarcastic voice. Max glared at him, and turned to look back at Liz. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense, all the stomachaches. He ran his hand through his hair, and took a deep breath.

"How far along?" he asked. He didn't know if this pregnancy was normal or not. Tess's wasn't, and he didn't want anything to happen to Liz.

"Four months." She said looking at the ground.

"Four months!" Maria gasped. Isabel rolled her eyes, and nodded her head.

"You have known for 4 months, and you are just now decided to tell me?" Max could feel a bit of frustration, but how else was he supposed to handle it.

Liz shook her head. "No Max, I swear. I didn't know. I just found out today. It isn't normal. I would normally not be four months pregnant." Max could tell from the look on her face that she honestly did not know.

"Then what is it?"

"We don't know." Isabel answered for her. She could tell that Liz was wearing down. "It isn't full human, and it isn't full alien. That shouldn't be our main concern right now though." Max raised an eyebrow.

"How is my baby not our full concern?" He was already protective over it.

"Because there are people after us, and they are going find us, soon after the baby is born."

The girls sat in their new hotel room, 3rd in two weeks. The group had decided that it would be better that way. Because Liz couldn't have the same doctor because they knew he would start getting suspicious when she was small one day and 7 months pregnant the next.

"I feel fat." Liz said leaning against the chair, holding a half eaten snickers bar in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other.

"Hun you're pregnant. You are allowed to be pregnant, and moody. Take advantage of the situation." Maria said taking a bite of her Big Mac.

"I'm not moody." Liz grumbled under her breath, before jabbing her candy bar in her ice cream.

"Yeah, ok Liz." Isabel said sarcastically. "Kyle told me that you practically bit his head off earlier because he didn't throw away his plate." Liz looked at her with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well, it was nasty." She said through a mouthful. Maria laughed, but when Liz glared at her she shut her mouth.

"Isn't it nice having a girl's night? We all know that everybody has been a little on edge lately, especially Max." Maria said taking another bite.

"Yeah, see this is why I wanted to wait before telling him. I mean he has been obsessed, and I swear if anybody comes after my baby, I'll blow them up, but the fact is, no one has come. It has been two weeks, and the way this pregnancy is going I am going to be popping this thing out in about a week or 2." Liz finished off her candy bar and grabbed the bag of Doritos sitting on the table next to her.

Isabel laughed a little. "I really don't think there is going to be any popping the baby out, and you know Max. He is always protective, that is what makes him Max, and I hate to say it, but you wouldn't have been able to keep it from him much longer. You started showing like 3 days after you told him." Isabel went over to her bag, and pulled out some clear fingernail polish. She put her finger to the bottle and the water in it turned bright red. With a smile to herself she started applying it to her toes.

"Don't remind me." Liz said putting her hands on her very rounded stomach.

"Do you think Liz is ok?" Max asked Michael right before he was about to shoot the ball into the net, distracting him to make him miss.

Michael made a quiet growl. "Max, if you ask me that one more time. You are going to be the one I stuff in that net." But with one look at Max's worried face, he softened his voice. "Look, I'm sure she is fine. The girls know where we are, and if worse came to worse, they can call us." He pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket to prove his point.

"Max, Buddha says…" Kyle began to quote, but with one look from Max he quickly shut his mouth. "OK, fine Buddha doesn't say, but Kyle says, relax. Nobody has come for Liz or the baby. Anyway, you know that if anything happens, she has 31/2 aliens protecting her." Kyle said including himself. He was starting to form minor powers. Moving little things with his mind, stuff like that.

"I know, but I just have a feeling that someone is closing in on us." Max said looking at the passerby's. He felt like someone was always watching him.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Liz asked the girls holding out a pickle with cheese on top of it. Isabel and Maria looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Thanks, but I think I will pass." Isabel said holding her hands in the air. Liz shrugged her shoulders and took a huge bite. She swallowed, and was about to get up to go to the bathroom when she felt a huge pain in her stomach. She groaned and put her hand on her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked, seeing that something wasn't right with Liz from the start.

"The baby isn't happy about something I guess." Liz said as the pain subsided a little bit. She sat up in her chair and took a couple of deep breaths. When she saw the concerned looks on Isabel and Maria's faces she smiled at them. "I'm fine."

"OK, but if that happens again, I'm calling Max." Maria said, holding up her phone, to prove her point. Liz was about to protest when there was a knock on the door.

All three girls held their breath. The guys never knock, and housekeeping always came when they were out. They heard the knock again, and just stood there staring at the door.

"This is ridiculous." Isabel exclaimed, before going over to open the door, and what she saw almost sent her into shock. "OMG!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7

"What!" Maria and Liz said at the same time. They peaked around Isabel's tall form.

"Jesse!" Maria's mouth dropped at the sight of Isabel's ex-husband standing in the doorway. She knew that Isabel thought it would have been better if they got a divorce, but Maria knew she had always regretted it. Jesse smiled at her.

"Hi Maria, how you been?" he looked at Liz, and smiled. "Guess I don't need to ask you how your doing." He said with a quiet laughter in his voice. Liz did a sarcastic look then crossed her arms.

"Yeah doing just peachy." She said putting her hands on her stomach, but then she got the same sharp pain that she had gotten only a few minutes earlier. She doubled over and walked the 3 feet to the bed and sat down, and started taking deep breaths.

Maria forgetting almost completely about Jesse instantly walked over to Liz. "Liz are you sure you're alright?" Liz nodded her head, but she started to turn white, and Maria shook her head, and put her hands in the air. "That is it. I am calling Max." She pulled out her cell-phone, and dialed Michael's number." Max didn't usually have his on. He was afraid they would be able to trace it somehow.

Liz put her hand on top of Maria's before she hit the talk button. "No, I'm ok, don't call Max. He needs some time away, please." She looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Maria raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Isabel for support, but she was standing there hugging Jesse, and she didn't want to interrupt.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked. She could feel the tears building up, but she couldn't cry. Not until she found out what he was doing here.

"I came to see you. I missed you so much. "He kissed her on the forehead, and a tear escaped, and she quickly wiper it away.

"How did you find us?" she didn't want to sound unhappy, but they were in hiding. Even her parents didn't know where they were. Jesse looked at the ground.

"Well, the truth is. I have been kind of following you guys for awhile. I never went to Boston. I couldn't even bare the thought of not being with you, and I figured once a little time went by I could come back." He ran his hand through her shoulder length hair. "Back to you." He said, so that only they could hear.

Isabel smiled, as the tears escaped. She had almost forgotten how much she loved being held. "I'm glad." Was all she could say, before kissing him for real.

Maria coughed, hoping that it would remind Isabel and Jesse that they weren't the only ones in the room. "Isabel." She said, trying to get her attention. "Isabel!" she said again but she didn't seem to hear. "Isabel!" she said stomping her foot.

"What?" she said harshly, but when she saw Liz double over on the bed taking deep breaths, she lost the gruffness in her voice, and went over to Liz's other side. "Liz, what's wrong?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"OK, I lied, I want Max." Liz said through a strained voice. Isabel glanced at Maria, but she was already dialing the number.

"Michael, is your phone ringing?" Kyle asked, trying to block him from making a shot.

"Oh no, I'm not that dumb. I'm not going to fall for the whole your shoes untied trick." Michael said. He never stopped dribbling. He was on a roll, and nothing was going to distract him.

"No, Michael, Kyle is right. Your phone is ringing." Max said, leaving his post under the goal to the bench where Michael's phone was vibrating, with a soft ringing noise. Michael put the ball down, and jogged over to it.

"Hey." He said casually. He knew it was Maria, so there was no need for manners.

"Michael, get Max." Maria said in a frantic voice. Without even asking Michael handed the phone to Max.

"Max get down here quick, Liz needs you." He heard Maria's hurried voice. He quickly closed the phone.

"Come on, Liz is in trouble." Michael and Kyle looked at each other, and the three of them took off towards the hotel.

Liz groaned, but it wasn't her stomach. It was her head. All these images were filling it. It was like a power overload, but she didn't know what from. She was laid curled on the bed, trying to focus the vision, but it would go to one then the other. Showing blurry images in each one. She grabbed her head trying to make sense of it all.

"What is the matter with her?" Jesse asked, standing back while Isabel rushed in the bathroom to get a cold towel. Liz was burning up, and she didn't know why, but the way she was holding her head, she didn't think it was from the baby.

Maria looked at the digital clock next to the wall. "Where is Max?" she demanded, even though she knew that Isabel didn't know.

Isabel looked scared, as she put the rag against Liz's forehead. "It has only been like 5 minutes, and weren't they going to that park we passed on the way here? They should be here anytime." _Dear Lord, please let them be here soon. _She put the rag in the bowl of water to get it rewet it, and put it back on Liz's forehead.

Tears were streaming down Liz's face. She was finally starting to make out images here and there, but they were of people getting killed, and she could feel their pain. Then she started seeing people she knew. Well the people that Nasado had killed. She heard their screams and their terror, and felt their pain. Then the vision shifted to Tess killing Alex and, of how she mind warped Kyle into putting his body in the car. Liz could feel her body starting to shake. Then it quickly shifted to Max being tortured in the white room. Then it shifted to her parents being shot, and she watched her mom and dad fall to the ground. Liz started screaming, and the lamp next to the bed burst into a million little pieces.

Maria tried shaking Liz, trying to get her out of the horrible place she was in, but nothing was working. She noticed that Isabel's eyes were wide and she was staring at something. She leaned over to look where her vision had gone too, and what she saw was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks again to all the people who keep reading my story, and for all the great reviews, they have been a real encouragement. I would love to get more, and just to let you all know I am going out of town, and will not be able to update for about a week. SORRY, but please read and review to tell me what you think.

CHAPTER 8

Maria stared at Liz. Her face and hands had green electric currents flowing through them, like when she first got her power, only worse. "When did that start?" Maria asked Isabel.

"When she blew up the lamp." Isabel answered, never taking her eyes off of Liz.

Max could hear Liz screaming when he opened the door to their floor. He took off full speed down the hall. Michael and Kyle were close behind, but he wasn't waiting for them. He was running so fast he almost missed the door, he stopped running, and tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked. Not wasting anytime he just blew the door open using his power, and what he saw when he entered, almost made his heart stop.

Isabel saw her brother in the door, and got up so he could sit by Liz. "Max, she said her stomach was hurting, then she started grabbing her head, and screaming, then she blew up the lamp, and I don't know what is going on." Isabel knew she was babbling, but she didn't care. She was scared for Liz.

Liz was watching all the worst images over and over again, like it was a skipped record. It just kept playing over and over again. Alex, Max, her parents, Alex, Max, her parents. She felt like she was about to split into a million pieces when she heard a voice through it all.

"Liz, Liz, Liz come back to me, please." Max's voice was soft and sweet. He reached over to gently run one hand through her hair. "Liz, it's me Max." he said in a shaky voice.

The vision ceased, and she was just standing in a dark room. She could hear Max's voice calling out for her, but anytime she tried to call out to him, he didn't hear her. She closed her eyes, and tried to find him. She had to be with him.

Kyle and Michael were standing at the end of the bed, watching Max run his hands over Liz trying to find where the source of her pain was, but they saw the look of disappointment when he didn't sense anything.

Liz had stopped moving almost completely now. Max grabbed her hand and laid his head on her stomach. He could feel a tear slide down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't give up. "Liz, I love you."

Liz could hear his voice slipping away, and she called out to him. "No, don't go." She screamed, but there was nothing. A tear slid down her cheek, and she stood there staring into the blackness. She had almost given up all hope when she felt the baby kick. She smiled and placed a protective hand on her stomach. That is when she heard his voice again. She smiled when he heard her say that he loved her. She closed her eyes again, taking it all in. When the next thing she knew she was laying on the bed.

"Max." she called out, sitting up quickly.

"Liz." He grabbed her and pulled her close, and kissed the top of her forehead. He knew then that he was never leaving her again.

Liz held on to him tightly, she never wanted him to let go of her again, ever. She hated what she saw, and she didn't know what was happening, but she knew that she wasn't going to block him out ever again.

"Liz, are you ok?" Maria sounded so quiet, and if it wasn't for Liz's hearing being exceptional she would never have heard her.

"I'm ok, what I saw." Then the flashes of her parents went through her head, and she looked at Max with wide eyes. "Max, my parents are in trouble."

"It's ok Liz." Max said soothingly, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "We will figure it out. I promise, but you need to sleep. Get some rest, please."

Liz looked into his beautiful soulful eyes. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, the baby, or her parents. "Ok." She said yawning. Max helped her up, and they walked through the connecting door to their room.

As soon as Michael knew that Max and Liz were safe in their room, and Liz wasn't about to have an aneurism, he turned to stare at Jesse. "What are you doing here?" he said it in a harsher voice than normal, but at the current moment, he didn't trust anyone.

Jesse took a step back, and raised his arms. Like a sign for peace. "Nice to see you too Michael." He said sarcastically.

Michael raised his arm toward him and took a step closer. "Ha…Ha, not funny Jesse."

Jesse knew that Michael had a temper. That plus his powers made him a pretty powerful threat. "Now, come on. Lets not be ridiculous here." He said taking more steps back, until he could step no longer.

Michael never really liked Jesse that much, and never really trusted him, but he had to be nice, because he was Isabel's husband, but he isn't anymore. "Ridiculous? Ridiculous, let me tell you a little something about ridiculous. It is ridiculous that Liz is about to pop, and is having vision of people coming to try and take her baby. It is ridiculous that we are 19 years old, and are running from the FBI never being able to stay in one place longer than 2 weeks, and you know what I think is the most ridiculous thing out of it all?" he looked at Jesse then at the chair a few feet away. He pointed his hand toward the chair, and it moved across the floor slamming into Jesse. "I think it is ridiculous that you pick now out of all times to decide to show up."

"Michael, that is enough!" Isabel demanded. She went to go stand between Jesse and Michael. "How can you be acting like this? It is Jesse, God Michael, grow up."

"Get out of the way Isabel, I will find out why he is here, one way or another." Michael didn't move. He didn't want to take the risk of hurting Isabel.

"No, not until you calm down." Isabel knew that he wouldn't take the risk of hurting her, and that with some talking he would calm down, but he didn't seem to be showing any signs of slowing down this time. So she was hoping that Maria could help. "Maria, try and talk some sense into him."

Maria didn't like to be dragged into fights, especially when it became two aliens, and one of them being her boyfriend, and the other one of her best friends. She knew that she should be stopping him, but she couldn't help believe but have a little doubt. He did just kind of show up out of the blue, but it was no reason to blow him into a million pieces. "Michael, calm down." She put her hand on his arm, and he lowered it a little.

"Maria, he is not one of us, and we aren't letting anyone else in." he looked at Jesse, but didn't raise his arm up.

"But Michael, I am already in. I know your secret. Why can't I just be with my wife?" Jesse took a step away from the wall, but when Michael raised his arm at his movement, he put his arms back up.

"Fine, we aren't letting anyone else BACK in." he puts an emphasis on back, hoping Jesse would get it through his head. "Anyway, you are a liability, we can't protect any more of you humans. "

"You protect Kyle and Maria, what is one more?" Jesse asked, knowing he had proven a point.

"Actually, Kyle protects himself now. I got my long awaited alien powers a few weeks ago." he sounded proud, even though he hadn't quite gotten the hang of controlling them, the fact that he got them was what was the cool thing.

"Kyle you're not helping." Michael said through gritted teeth. Kyle shrugged his shoulders, in an innocent gesture. Michael rolled his eyes, and looked back at Jesse.

"Look Michael." Jesse put his arms down, and took a step forward, but that was all it took for Michael. He lifted his arm, and within a second Jesse was against the wall with a loud thunk.

"Michael!" Isabel yelled, running over to help Jesse off the ground.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Max said, peeking his head through the door. "Liz is trying to get some sleep, and I think the least you can do is be quiet." Max looked at Michael, but then saw Jesse sitting on the ground with Isabel hovered over him.

Max had noticed him earlier, but didn't pay it much mind. His main focus was on Liz, but now that he thought about it, he wanted to know why he was there, and from the looks of it. Michael wanted to know the same thing.

"Max, help me get him to go away." Michael sounded irritated, and Max knew that if he wasn't there to intervene Michael might do something stupid. He looked back into their room real quick. To make sure that Liz was still sleeping, and shut the door quietly.

"Max, you know that I wouldn't do anything to you guys, right?" Jesse looked up at him.

"Max, please." Isabel sounded so sad, and Max couldn't stand it when the people he loved were hurting.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

Kyle recognized the tone in Max's voice. It was the tone, of you have my attention, but you better not say anything stupid, because I am not in the mood for it. So don't blow it. He knew the tone very well, he had heard Max, use it on him countless times.

"I just needed to see my wife. I couldn't stand being away from her." Jesse looked at Isabel, and smiled. Isabel smiled back then looked at Max.

"See, a perfectly reasonable excuse." She said like there was nothing more to it. Max on the other hand wasn't convinced.

"Isabel, we have to make sure he is safe." He looked at Jesse, and then at Michael. "You two come out in the hall with me." Max looked towards his room one last time. Even though he couldn't see her, he just wanted to make sure Liz was ok. Then he walked out into the hallway with Jesse and Michael.

"Why did you want us to come out here?" Michael looked irritated, and Jesse looked a little scared.

"I just wanted to see how he acted out from under Isabel's watchful eye." Max looked at Jesse, and he thought he could sense something from him, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

_What if they find out? _Jesse thought to himself. _It is too early. It has to be at the opportune moment. If it is not at the opportune moment everything will be ruined. _

"Max!" Maria said frantically throwing the door open. Max turned around quickly, forgetting about Jesse.

"What is Liz ok? What's wrong?" he said his eyes quickly filling with fear.

"She is in labor."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry it took me so long, I'm back now. I hope you enjoy please read and review.

CHAPTER 9

"Liz, breath." Max was sitting beside her in the car, trying to coach her through the contractions. Even though he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Ahh…Max, it hurts…ow, ow, ow." Liz was trying to breath, but every time she did another contraction happened, and her breathing turned into yelping.

"I know, I know, but your doing great." Max was trying to stay calm, but he was so scared. What were they going to do at the hospital? What if the baby wasn't normal, what if the doctors knew the baby wasn't normal. What were they supposed to do then?

"How can you say I'm doing great? You don't know if I'm doing great. You think I'm doing great, but guess what I'm not." On the last word Liz had another contraction and so it came out more of a yell then a word.

Max shut his mouth, and looked up at Maria. She was sitting on the other side of Liz trying hard not to laugh. Max raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shook her head, and he could see her shoulders going up and down.

"Wow, someone's moody." Michael said from the driver's seat, looking in his review mirror.

"Fine, I'll trade you places." Liz said through labored breaths. "Come on grandpa, don't you think you can drive a little faster. I want this thing out of me!" Liz was starting to yell, and Maria could feel the car speed up, but Michael didn't say another word.

"Liz, have you picked out a name?" Kyle asked. Hoping that maybe if he took her mind off the pain. She would calm down, but it didn't work.

"No, and honestly it can go by Bob right now. I don't even care." Liz's forehead was all wet, and she was breathing hard.

"What if it is a girl?" Kyle asked in a sarcastic voice. "Bobette?" Kyle couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, Liz on the other hand didn't think it was as funny.

"I swear to God Kyle, if you don't shut-up I will push you out of this car." Michael laughed at Liz's remark,

"Guess she told you huh?" he said looking at a tight mouthed Kyle. Kyle stuck out his tongue and turned to stare out the window, mumbling stuff under his breathe.

"Michael, are we almost there?" Max said anxiously, it felt like Liz was about to break his hand. There was no need to ask though. He felt the car come to a sudden halt, and heard Michael.

"And if you look to your left, you will see the emergency room entrance." He smiled, and looked in his mirror, but Liz had her eyes closed concentrating on breathing, and Max was working on getting out of the car, and helping her.

"I will go in and tell them we are coming." Maria said, before running in. It was only a couple of seconds, before she came out with a nurse, and a wheelchair.

"Hi, looks like you are having a baby." The nurse was talking in a sweet calm voice, and had a nice smile. She had clearly been through this a couple times.

"Naw, I'm just really fat woman, in the middle of a heart attack." Liz snapped, but the woman just kept smiling, and wheeled her in the E.R. Once they got her name and such they went into a delivery room.

Isabel and Jesse came running through the doors. They had driven in Jesse's car, since there was no room for him in the other one. "Is she ok? Has she had the baby yet?" Isabel asked. They were running behind, because they had taken a wrong road.

"No, we just got here ourselves." Michael said, picking up a magazine, and sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. Isabel crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"You know you could act more excited." She said, staring at him.

"Why should I be excited? Now we are just going to have a harder time. I mean come in, it's a baby. It will cry and scream, and eat everything we have. Plus they cause an awful mess. I don't see any up's to this situation." He replied, never taking his eyes off of the magazine.

"Oh whatever, he is more excited than he will admit. He is just mad, because Liz snapped on him in the car on the way over here." Maria said, sitting down next to him with a can of pop in her hand. Michael took it gladly and opened it with a loud pop.

Isabel rolled her eyes, and walked over to sit down next to the rest of them. "I can't say I blame him completely thought. I mean, a baby is a lot of work, and we are kind of in hiding. It's hard to tell a newborn to be quiet so the evil alien hunters don't find us."

"I know, I have been thinking the same thing, but I don't think Max could give up another kid. Anyway, he would die before he let anything happen to any of us." Kyle added.

"Yeah, but he is going to be a dad now. His priorities are going to have changed." Maria said.

"So, he had Zan, and he his still a worry wart." Michael said, finally putting down the magazine.

"Do you not remember how protective he was? Because I remember, and I remember a very, very, very protective father." Maria said, knowing she was right. "And he gave Zan away. That took a lot of stress off him. They are going to keep the baby, and he knows people are after the baby."

The group was quiet, thinking about everything, and thinking about how they were going to handle everything in the future. "I have faith in Max, and I have faith in Liz. I know they wouldn't do anything that would put all of our lives in danger. Anyway, I would kill anybody that came for that baby. I don't think dwelling on what hasn't happened yet, is going to get us anywhere though. We just need to take it day by day." Michael was sitting with elbows on his knees, and was looking at everyone.

"Whoa Michael, are you being mature?" Maria answered in a playful voice. He gave her a sarcastic smiled, and took a big drink of pop.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" He looked irritated.

"Oh I don't know Michael, how about you go have one, and tell us." Isabel said, slapping him across the back of the head. He was about to make remark but Max came out holding a little bundle. Everybody stood up and walked the rest of the way.

Max was smiling, he hadn't even had his son for more than 10 minutes, and he could already feel the unconditional love for him. The same way he felt for Zan, even though he could be with him.

"Aww, Max look at my beautiful nephew." Isabel said smiling. Max smiled at her, and kissed the baby on the head.

"Have you guys picked out a name?" Kyle said, pushing his way through the rest of the group to get a closer look. Max nodded his head.

"Yeah, we have decided on Sawyer Alex Evans." Max looked at everyone's goofy smiles, and smiled even bigger. Here he was, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He had a beautiful wife, two beautiful sons, even though he couldn't be with one, and all the best friends ever. He looked around, but he noticed something was wrong. "Where's Jesse?"

Liz was lying on the bed, smiling. She felt so lucky, she had a beautiful son, and a kind, caring husband, and a great family. She closed her eyes taking it all in, when she heard her door open and close.

"Liz?" the voice wasn't Max's so she opened her eyes to see, and she saw Jesse standing at the foot of her bed. He had a scared expression in his eyes, and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Hi Jesse, where's Max?" She sat up in her bed.

"He is out with the others." He looked from side to side, almost like he was waiting for someone to pop out from behind the chairs.

"Jesse, are you ok?" Liz asked, she was getting ready to use her power, if she needed too. Jesse shook his head, and looked at the ground.

"Liz, their coming."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am just going to post a couple of chapters' right in a row, because I normally post about every other day, and since I was gone for that week, I got behind in posting. So please read and review and tell me what you think.

CHAPTER 10

Liz sat there, her breathing was growing heavy. Jesse looked scared, real scared. Like the way Topelsky looked right before they came to get her. "Who is coming?"

"Them." Jesse said, taking a step toward Liz.

"Jesse, who is them, who are they? Are they coming after Sawyer, Max, Michael, Isabel? Who are they?" Liz's voice was starting rise with fear.

"Liz, they know where you are. You all have to leave, immediately." Liz pushed herself up higher in the bed.

"Jesse, get Max. Max needs to know." Jesse shook his head.

"No, Liz you have to see." Liz's brow furrowed.

"See what-?" her last word got cut off, as Jesse lunged towards her. As soon as he touched her she saw everything.

It was the special unit. They had Jesse, in a white room, a lot like the one Max was in. They were torturing him, trying to get him to give them information. She saw everything, from Jesse fighting to finally Jesse giving in. She heard their whole plan. He was to get back in the circle and then turn them all in, and if they put up a fight they were using Liz's parents for leverage. She could feel everything, from his pain to their fear. It was all so overwhelming. She screamed out in pain.

Michael came bursting through the door, when he heard Liz scream,and at the sight of Jesse he used his power to throw him across the room. "I thought I had warned you before." He said before taking a step forward to throw him again.

"Michael no!" Liz said, she had come out of the vision almost immediately after Jesse stopped touching her. "He wasn't hurting me."

Michael looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought that those screams of pain meant something different." He looked back at Jesse. He was starting to stand up slowly. He was rubbing his arm, and he looked scared.

"Was what I saw true?" she looked at Jesse. With a nod of hir head, she looked backat Michael, and started to get out of bed.

Michael rushed over to Liz, and tried to keep her in the bed. "Liz, what are you doing? You can't get out of bed, you just had a baby, are you nuts?" Liz shook her head, and ignored Michael's outstretched arm.

"Michael, it's not safe here, they are coming. We need to leave, get Max." Michael's eyes grew wide, but he wouldn't let her get up.

"Liz, who is coming?"

"The special unit, they have found us. We need to go now." Liz was starting to get irritated. Then with her eyes narrowed she looked at Michael. "Go!"

"Fine, I will get Max, maybe he can talk some sense into you, but stay here." Michael ran out of the room, and into the hallway. Max had gone downstairs to look for Jesse, but he had thought that Jesse might be up to something, so he said that he would watch this floor, and keep an eye on Liz, and it was a good thing he did, because who knows what would have happened if he hadn't.

Kyle was walking down the hallway, he hated hospitals, and he couldn't wait until they got to go home, or at least their next hotel room. He was checking the cafeteria and break rooms to see if Jesse had gone down there, but once he checked every nick and cranny, he decided that he would go and wait for the rest of the group in the waiting room. That was when he saw Michael running down the hall.

"Kyle, Kyle, I'm so glad I found one of you. Go stay with Liz." Michael had sweat beading on his forehead.

"What, why is she alright? Should we get Max?" Kyle was very confused. Michael looked obviously upset about something.

"I am on my way to get Max now. Just go watch Liz, and Kyle if Jesse tries anything use your power on him." Kyle was even more confused than before, especially because Michael didn't like him using his power, until he got better control.

"Wait you found Jesse?" But Michael was already on his way down the hall, so Kyle turned around to run to Liz's room, wondering what the hell was going on.

Michael was running through all the hallways on every floor, until he finally saw Max walking down one of them. "Max!" He called out.

Max turned around at the sound of his name, and saw a very frantic Michael at the other end. Wasting no time, he ran down to him, as Michael explained to him the situation. "She can't leave." Max said in a determined voice, as him and Michael ran to the stairs to go back to Liz's room.

"Liz, please think about this." Maria was sitting on the side of the hospital bed,while Liz was in the bathroom getting dressed.

"Maria, I already have, and like I told you before. The special unit is coming for us, and Sawyer, and they have my parents. We need to go to Roswell." Maria put her head in her hands, and shook it, there was no talking to her when she was like this.

"Fine, so we go to Roswell, do you really expect the hospital to let you out of here? It has barely been ahour since you had your baby, and there is another point there. Do you really think it is healthy for you or Sawyer to be going out?" Liz came out of the bathroom, she was very pale, and she felt weak, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Fine, would you rather us stay here, and they take us, and do God knows what to us, and what would they do to the baby? I am his mother, I will do what I think is best for him, and I'm sorry if I think taking him away from here is the best thing, but I am not going to stand by and let the special unit use him for a rag doll." Liz walked over and stuffed some stuff into a bag.

Kyle was sitting next to Jesse in the waiting room. Maria had ordered them out so she could talk to Liz one on one, hoping she could talk some sense into her, but Kyle had the feeling that it wasn't working very well. He was keeping an eye on Jesse like Michael had said, but he didn't seem dangerous.

"OMG, Jesse!" Isabel said, running down the hall. She had been worried he had been captured, or something. She ran up to him, and put her hands on both sides of his face. He didn't look like the same Jesse from an hour ago, he looked haunted. "What's wrong?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"Isabel, don't." Kyle was shaking his head, and Isabel gave him an evil look.

"Don't tell me what to do." Isabel looked back at Jesse.

"He attacked Liz." Isabel stopped stroking the side of his face, and looked at Kyle.

"No, you're wrong." She said shaking her head.Kyle looked at her, eyes full of sympathy.

"You're right he is." Liz was standing in the doorway to the waiting room.

"Liz, what are you doing out of bed?" Isabel stood up, and walked over to her, but Liz put her hand up.

"Where is Max?" Liz said in a faint voice.Isabel looked around and shrugged her shoulders, but then she heard her brother's voice.

"Right here, and I want to know the same thing. What are your doing out of bed?" Max had that look in his eye, and Liz knew he was going to be harder to convince that they had to leave.

"Max, it's my fault." Jesse stood up. Max raised his arm to him, and Jesse was pushed back down from an invisible force.

"Sit down." Max said in a fierce voice. "I trusted you, and you try and hurt my wife. What makes you think that I am going to believe you now?" Max was staring right at him, never bringing his head down.

"Max, no. He isn't bad. Max he was tortured, just like you were. They tortured him, so he would give them information, and he is risking his life by doing this for us, but we have to go. They found us, and they are coming after us. Max they are coming after our son." That got Max's attention, and turned around to see a very tired looking Liz.

"How do you know it isn't all a trick?"

"Because, I felt everything, I felt his pain. It isn't a trick." She looked at Jesse with sympathetic eyes. Then back at Max. "Please Max, they have my parents." Max put his head down and sat there a second before looking at Michael.

"You and Kyle watch Jesse, while Liz and I go get Sawyer." He looked at Maria and Isabel. "You two try and distract the nurses." They all stood in a circle.

"Max, what are we doing?" Michael asked.

Max looked at Michael, then turned to look into his wife's eyes. With his jaw set and his eyes narrowed he looked at the rest of the group. "We are going home."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Maria asked, looking at Isabel skeptically. Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I hope so, for everyone's sake." She looked at her watch. "Ok, its time."

Maria stood up, and ran the plan through her head again. Maria was supposed to cause a scene, while Isabel erased Liz's files from the computer. While this was going on, Michael, Kyle, and Jesse, were going to get a van, which in Michael's terms meant "borrow" a van, which will probably never get returned. While Max and Liz were going to get Sawyer, and sneak out while all the nurses were distracted. "Wish me luck." She said before walking past the nurse's station.

Isabel, watched her watch, and as soon as the time hit 8:15 she nodded at Maria, and with a nod back she fell to the ground, shaking and flailing her arms. Isabel shook her head. Maria always had a knack for the dramatic side. When the nurse's station was empty she walked over and put her hand on it, erasing any of Liz's files.

Liz stood guard while Max unlocked the door to the nursery with his power. It was past visiting hours, and the doors were locked. Luckily a small locked door couldn't stop an alien. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was 8:15 Maria should be causing the distraction right about now.

Max snuck in the door, and walked to his sons bassinet. He saw the nurse put him in it earlier, but that didn't matter. He could feel where he was. Max leaned over the bassinet, and smiled at his son who sleeping soundly. He picked him up gently, and started walking out of the room. Everything was going good so far.

_Where are they? _Isabel could feel herself starting to freak. It had only been 2 minutes, but it seemed like 2 days. She saw the van pull up with Michael behind the wheel, and Kyle in the passenger's seat. She looked at her watch, she didn't know how much longer Maria could hold this up, but then she saw them walking down the hall. They walked right past the scene, and right out the door. Isabel let out a deep breath, and ran into the circle. It was now time to execute the plan. She wasn't really sure how they were going to get out of this one, but that was to worry about later. She ran into the middle of the circle, and started waving her hands at everybody. "It's ok, she just forgot to take her medicine."

Isabel pulled out a waded piece of paper from her pocket, and used her power to change it into a bottle, and pretended to pop a pill in Maria's mouth. Maria calmed down almost instantly, and with somesmooth talking fromIsabel,the nurses let them go.

Liz was so tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. All of these thoughts were running through her head._ Where her parents dead? Were they hurt, or did they have no idea that their lives were in danger._ She took a deep breath, and leaned her head against the backseat of the van. She closed her eyes, and she was just about to doze off, but Sawyer decided then that he was going to fuss a little. He was sitting in a car seat next to her. They had been collecting stuff since they found out she was pregnant. Everything from car seats to rattles. They were prepared for anything. At least she had the assurance of that.

"Is he ok?" Jesse asked from the back seat. Liz checked on Sawyer, and saw that whatever it wasn't it wasn't a big deal, because he was still fast asleep. She turned around to Jessed and smiled.

"Yeah, he is fine." Jesse smiled at her, and looked at Sawyer.

"I would be too. Can you imagine? No worries, with people feeding you, and changing you, and carrying you. At least he has two very powerful parents, and a powerful Aunt, and Michael, and now Kyle." Liz looked at Sawyer and smiled.

"Yeah" She snuggled into her jacket, and pulled the blanket up higher on Sawyer. She forgot how cold the nights were in the desert. She sat there looking at her son, and all this emotion welled up in her, and she felt like she was about to cry. She couldn't imagine anything ever happening to him. Then she remembered she might not even have him right now if Jesse wouldn't have risked his life. She turned back around, and saw him staring out the window. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?" he answered, turning to look at her.

"I am sorry that you had to go through all of that." She stopped, looking past him and out the window for a second, and then looked back at him again, remembering all the pain she felt in her vision. "You went through all of that because of us. You didn't have any way to defend yourself or anything."  
A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

"Liz, I never once blamed any of you. The matter is though, I talked, I turned you in, and I would have never done that if I would have been more careful, and never would have gotten caught to begin with. Now all of your lives are endangered, and now the life of your newborn son. I should be apologizing to you." She watched a tear glisten down his cheek, and it was almost like she could feel his pain again.

"Jesse, I never blamed you, and anyway. You might have told them, but then you turned around, and risked your life to save us. You saved our lives, and my sons. I am forever in your debt." Jesse smiled.

"Lets' just call it even. You saved me from Michael blowing my head off earlier." Liz let out a small laugh, and smiled.

"Ok, it's a deal." Jesse smiled back, and laid his head against Isabel's and closed his eyes. Liz turned back around in her seat, and she suddenly felt very tired, and the next thing she remembered was hearing Sawyer fussing, and she instantly came awake.

"Awww, baby what's the matter?" she leaned down to get some formula out of her bag, and shook it up with some bottled water. Sawyer stopped crying almost as soon as the bottle went in his mouth. "All you needed was a little food." Liz was smiling and looking at Sawyer, not even noticing that everybody else was awake.

"Awe look at you mom." Maria said in a playful tone. Liz looked back at her and smiled. She was sitting next to Isabel.

"Well, it's only the first day." Liz looked over to where Max was sitting, but noticed that Kyle was sitting there instead. She looked around frantic for a second, but then heard his voice.

"I'm right here." He said from the driver's seat. Liz smiled, and suddenly felt dumb. _Where else could he have been?_

"I knew that, I was just looking for my, my." She looked around the seat and pulled out a round object. "This." Liz said triumphantly. She heard Maria and Isabel laugh in the back seat

"A condom?" Maria said through laughs. Liz shrieked and threw it in the floor and kicked it under the seat.

"That is not mine, and who's ever van this is that we are "borrowing" she used air quotations and looked straight at Michael, "is going to be missing that." Liz said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe if you would have been using that to being with." Michael trailed off, but watched as Max's arm reached across and slugged him before he could finish his sentence.

Liz laughed to herself, and looked out the window, and all she saw was desert. As the whole night before flooded through her head. Jesse, and her parents. The special unit, and everything. She sighed and turned to look at Sawyer. "How much longer till we get to Roswell?" she asked looking at Max.

"Probably another 20 minutes or so, but we need to stop and get gas, I am on E." Liz bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to be away from her parents any longer. She needed to see them to know they were ok, but there was some stuff she couldn't change. Anyway, she needed to change Sawyer.

They probably drove for another 5 minutes before Max found a gas station. He got out, and started pumping, as the rest of the group got out and stretched their legs. Liz got out and then got Sawyer out, and grabbed the diaper bag. She felt bad, but she hadn't really got to have a good look at him. It was dark last night, and he was all bundled up when they left the hospital, and she was still kind of dazed right after he was born. It amazed her how much he looked like Max, from his stubborn jaw line to his patch of dark hair.

"Hey Liz, wait up." She heard Maria and Isabel running after her so she stopped and waited for them.

"Hey, can I hold my nephew?" Isabel asked, when she reached Liz. Liz knew she could trust Isabel, but she was a little skeptical. There were bad people coming after them, she just felt safer if she had him, but she couldn't be ridiculous, and she knew Isabel would die before she let anything ever happen to him. Liz handed Sawyer over to his very proud aunt.

"Hi, baby I am your Aunt Isabel, and this is your Aunt Maria, and your mommy is right here, and over there is your daddy, and your Uncle Kyle, Uncle Jesse, and Uncle Michael, and I know that you have no idea what I am saying, but I just want you to know that no bad men are going to get you. Ok." Isabel was walking, and talking in a goofy voice to Sawyer, but he didn't seem to mind. Infact it seemed almost like she knew what he was saying, but that was impossible, he wasn't even a full day old yet.

"Ok, I need to hold my favorite nephew." Maria said, she sounded almost like a little kid who was complaining because the other kid wasn't sharing. Isabel looked at her, and it looked like she was contemplating if she wanted to give him to her or not, until she finally gave in and handed him to Maria. Liz shook her head, and laughed, at least he was loved.

"Dude, how does if feel to be a dad?" Michael slapped Max on the back, and he made a small grunting noise.

"Incase you don't remember, I already am a dad." He said getting the pump to say an even 30 dollars. Michael looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Max, you can't say this isn't different." He leaned against the van, and crossed his arm. "This kid is with your wife, it's yours and Liz's kid." Max squinted his eyes, from the bright sun and looked at Michael.

"I love them both." He knew that Michael had a point, and he felt like he had more of a connection with Sawyer, but he loved Zan also. He didn't know what to think. "Come on, lets' go pay and get the girls and Jesse and Kyle."

Max finished paying for the gas, and was walking out to the van to meet the rest of them, but decided he was going to the restroom first, but as soon as he opened the door someone threw him against the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope you like where I am going with story, please read and review and tell me what ya think.

Chapter 12

Max was thrown against the wall, and was staring into the eyes of one of the guys from the special unit. "Don't try anything, or you, your wife, and your son are dead."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He knew that it wasn't going to work, but he had to at least try the dumb approach, but the agent just pushed him up against the wall harder.

"Don't play dumb with me. We know who you are. You can never escape." Max was struggling but the agent had a tight grip, so there was only one thing to do. Max got his hand free, and used his power to throw the guy across the bathroom. Once free from his grasp he ran out, and closed the door, locking the agent in the bathroom, but melting the lock. Once he knew that the door was securely stuck he booked it for the van.

Michael was standing outside, by the driver's side door. He was waiting for Max to come. To see if he wanted a break, he knew something was wrong when he saw Max running out the door across the parking lot. "GET IN THE VAN! GET IN!" he was yelling while waving his arms. Michael looked at him, and then at two black cars peel up, and start to shoot at Max.

Max was running in a crouched position with his hands over his head, only a few more feet, and he will be at the van. "Max, run, run, run, run." He heard Michael's voice, and looked up to see him holding his arm towards the special unit's cars. Max didn't stop to see what was happening, he heard the explosion, and when he was safely inside the van turned to see two huge balls of fire that used to be cars.

"Max, what happened?" He heard Liz's quiet voice, and turned around to look at her. With a protective arm over Sawyer's car seat, she looked at him concern in her eyes.

"It's ok, we will handle it, just get some rest." Max knew she wasn't going like that answer, but he didn't want to worry her more than necessary. Unfortunately he had married a very stubborn woman.

"Max, you were just being chased, by guys in bad suits and black cars, and they were shooting at you. I am not going to be able to sit back and relax." Her eyes turned from concerned to determined, and he knew there was no point in arguing with her about it.

"A guy from the special unit attacked me in the bathroom. I used my power, and captured him in the bathroom, and then melted the lock, but they know where we are now." He looked at Isabel, her eyes were wide, and it looked like she was soaking in all the information.

"What now Max?" she asked. "Do we still go to Roswell? Or do we go hiding again?" Liz whipped around and stared at Isabel.

"What do you mean do we go into hiding? We aren't just talking about our lives here Isabel. We are talking about my son and my parents. I think we need to go to Roswell, and fight." Liz had that tone of determination in her voice, and Max couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ok, but who is going to watch Sawyer?" Liz looked down at her sleep boy, and she suddenly knew how Tess was able to give up Zan. The love she felt for him was more than life its self, and if giving up her life meant to save him. Then she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know what to do with Sawyer." She knew that there was one person, other than her parents and the group she was hiding with, that she would trust her son with.

Max listened to Liz talk with the rest of them, and he wondered what Liz had meant about knowing what to do with Sawyer. He hoped that it wasn't something ridiculous, because he was not going to lose another son. "Max, what are we going to do?" Michael asked from the driver's seat, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"I don't know." Max answered, hanging his head down low. He felt so defeated, and he didn't like the feeling.

Michael turned to look at him, he looked so sad. He knew Max always tried to put too much on his shoulders, never letting anybody else help him carry all of his burdens, but that was just how Max was. "Max, we need." Michael cut short when he looked in his review mirror, and saw two motorcycles coming up on them quick. "Shit" he yelled.

Maria turned to look out the back window, to see what Michael was upset about. When she saw the two motorcycles gaining on them quick she turned around quickly, and hollered up at Michael. "Hurry!"

"What do you think I am doing! Trying to get us caught!" Michael yelled from the front seat, and swerved in the other lane to pass a car. Michael swerved the car back, and drove off the side of the road into the desert.

"What are you doing?" Isabel yelled from the backseat.

"I'm fighting." Michael said, and floored it out into the middle of nowhere.

The motorcycle followed, and once Michael had them right where he wanted them, he slammed on the breaks, and made a hard right. He hoped out of the van and held his hand up them, as a bright light appeared. The motorcyclists started swerving all over, and eventually fell off, with their motorcycles still going. With a little help from Michael's power he sent the motorcycles over a nearby cliff, and got back in the van to drive off, but he wasn't quick enough. Almost as soon as he got in he heard a gun go off, and the van fall to one side, as they shot the two drivers side tires.

"Was this all part of the plan?" Max said in an angry voice, as he got out and hid on the opposite side of the van as the motorcyclists. Michael followed him.

"It worked in the movies." Max turned to glare at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is not the movies." He raised one arm, and pointed out to the desert, as if trying to prove a point. Michael shrugged his shoulders, and walked out from behind the van and raised his arms towards the cyclists. It didn't take him long before he disarmed them, and got rid of the guns completely.

"See, no problem." Michael said with a boyish grin. Max raised one eyebrow, and was about to make a comment, but was distracted by the door van opening.

Liz stepped out, with the diaper bag on her shoulder, and the baby safely tucked in her arms. "Liz, what are you doing?" Max asked angrily. "They aren't gone, they are just disarmed. They could still attack."

"I think I can handle it, and I have to go to my parents. We can't waste any more time." Max looked at Michael, and he raised both hands in the air, and shook his head.

"Oh no, there is no talking to her when she is like this." Michael said looking at Liz. Liz looked at Max with a raised eyebrow, as the rest of the group got out of the van.

"She's right, I'm sure the special unit has contact with each other, and they know what you guys did. We don't know how much time we have left for her parents." Jesse said, looking from Max to Michael.

Michael looked at Jesse suspiciously, but he knew he had a point, but the van couldn't be of any use, which meant they had to walk, which was even more of a danger than a van. A bunch of kids walking through the desert, he knew the special unit had it in for them, they had spies everywhere, they would find out. "How exactly are we supposed to get there?" Michael asked crossing her arms.

Jesse opened his mouth, but the answer didn't come from him. "We walk." Max said looking at Michael, with determination in his eyes. "Liz is right. We need to end this so we can move on with our lives." He looked at Liz, and she looked at him with loving eyes, and leaned into him, their son safely between them.

"Alright, well then, we need to start now if we are going." Maria said, breaking the silence. Michael looked at her and held his arm out. Maria without hesitation walked into his strong embrace.

"What about them?" Kyle asked pointing to where the guys were knocked out on the other side of the van.

"We get rid of them." Max said leaving Liz's side to walk around the van. He had his hand up and was ready for whatever.

"Max, wait." Liz called out. He turned around and looked at her with a confused look on his face. She ran up to him and handed him Sawyer. He took him confused of what she was about to do. She put the diaper bag on the ground and walked around the van.

Max called out to her, but it was no use. She had already made up her mind. "Maxwell, stop your crazy wife before she gets us all killed." Michael said, starting to run around the van.

"No," Max answered in a stern voice. "I think she needs to do this." He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms, and he couldn't even think of leaving another son. Right then he made a promise to himself. No matter what happened, they would not have his son. They were going to fight, and they were going to win.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liz walked around the van and headed straight for the closest motorcyclist. When she was just a couple feet away he stirred but it didn't stop her from doing what she needed to do.

Other than blowing Tess that one day when they were first being developed she didn't really use her powers on other people, except for the occasional vision, but her patience had been pushed long enough, and it was time to do something about it.

"You can do what you want to me, but they will always find you. You will never be able to run." The nearest motorcyclist said getting up from the ground. He threw his helmet off, and held his arm.

"Then you don't give us enough credit." She said starting to raise her arm towards the special unit agent.

She was really weak, and she knew she didn't have the energy to be wasting, but she also felt all the anger in her, and was hoping that would be enough to off set it.

She was about to blow him into oblivion when she saw his eyes dart to the side. She turned her head in just enough time to see the other agent running straight towards her with a knife in his hand.

She quickly raised her arm, and sent him flying about 100 feet. She turned to the other one, but he had taken off running the opposite direction. "Max! He's getting away." She yelled out, but didn't need to. They were already on their way after him.

"Liz, are you ok?" Maria asked running out to her carrying a sleeping Sawyer. Liz nodded her head and took him from her. "Are you sure? You look a little pale. I mean paler than normal." Maria looked concerned.

"Maria, I'm fine. Really, I will admit that little power flare did take more out of me than I thought it would, but I will be fine. I have to be fine." She answered as she started to walk towards the others. They had him cornered by a boulder, and it didn't look like they were going to show him any mercy. "Where's Jesse?" she asked realizing he was no where to be seen.

"He said he was going to grab some stuff out of the van." Maria said looking back, and smiled as he walked towards them carrying a backpack. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Just grabbed some food." He said looking out towards where the rest of them were. "Come on, we should go meet them." He started walking out there. Liz and Maria exchanged glances, and started to follow him.

When Liz walked past the helmet of the agent she kicked it as hard as she could, but almost as soon as she touched it she got a vision. It was real short, but it was all she needed. It was of the special agent running towards motorcycles, and of them making plans. They were coming, in large groups.

Maria looked back when she realized that Liz wasn't up with her. When she saw her standing there in a daze she called out to Max, and ran back to her. She didn't want her to take the risk of fainting and dropping baby Sawyer.

Max heard Maria call out to him, and when he turned around to see her he left the scared to death agent, and ran to Liz. By the time he got there though she was back to normal, and looked very anxious. "Liz, what is it?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, and made her look him in the eyes.

"They're coming, all of them. We have to go now Max." Max stared into her eyes, and saw the worry, and that was all he needed. He called to the rest of them, and took Sawyer from Liz, she was tired, and needed a break. Once he explained everything they took off down the dusty dirty road. Back to where it all began, and back to where it would all end, one way or another.

It had been about half an hour, and they were still pretty far away. Michael had covered a lot of ground when they were running from the agents, but a 20 minutes drive going 70 was going to take a lot longer walking, and with a newborn.

"If I would have known we were going to be walking I would have worn my sneakers." Maria said stopping to pull off her boots. Liz turned around to smile at her. She was in her jeans and tennis shoes, and she was quite comfortable. Actually, that was a lie, she was a little sore, her stomach hurt, and she felt very, very, very tired.

"You know if you went for practical over fashion you might not bitch all the time." Michael said in an irritated voice. Maria looked up at him, and glared.

"Look, we are on the run from the FBI, and I have already had to change a lot of things." She held up a lock of her auburn hair, to prove her point. "I am not going to let you take away my fashion too." She stood up and walked in a determined manner right past Michael without even looking at him.

"You know you two really shouldn't fight all the time. Buddha says." Kyle started, but once again didn't get a chance to finish.

"Shut-up Kyle!" Maria and Michael both yelled at him. Kyle held up both hands, and grunted.

"Gee-wiz, you try and help them out, and this is the gratitude you get." He looked at Isabel, and she was trying to hold in a laugh. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. Even though they were running again, she seemed happy.

The group walked for some time more, before they reached the sign that read welcome to Roswell. They stopped and stood looking out over the city. They had no idea what was about to happen, what a huge difference today was going to make, but they knew they had each other, and that was all they needed.

Kyle was the first to take off down the path with Jesse and Isabel closely following, Michael and Maria weren't far behind, and Max started quickly after them. Liz was the only one left. She was holding a then again sleeping Sawyer, and she felt torn. She had insisted they come, but now she couldn't make herself finish.

Max turned around realizing that Liz was not by his side. He saw her standing looking out over Roswell. She held on to the baby with all of her might. Max walked back up to her, and put his arm around her. "Liz, I will understand if you want to stay."

Liz looked up at her husband, and saw all the love and concern in his eyes. After that she suddenly knew that she could do it. "No, I can do this. We can do this." Max smiled at her, and leaned down to give her a tender kiss, before taking her hand, and leading her down the hill.

Maria clung on to Michael's hand for dear life, not because she was afraid of the special unit, but because she was afraid this might be the last time that she would get to hold his hand.

After about another half an hour the group walked into the streets of their home town. The streets were fairly busy, but nobody really seemed to notice them walking down the street. At least they thought nobody did, until they heard someone yell from down the street. "Valenti is that you?"

Kyle turned around at the sound of his name. He didn't recognize the voice, but then again it had been so long, he didn't even know if he would recognize his dads'. He saw one of his old teammates jogging down the street to meet them. It caused some attention, and the more and more people started to recognize them, and surrounded them.

Max took Sawyer from Liz. He knew she would never let anything happen to him, but he felt he was more able to protect him, and especially with all these people coming. Then he heard a voice through the crowd, a voice that he would have recognized from anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Max? Max is that really you?" Max turned around to the sound of his father's voice, forgetting all about the group of about 5 people standing around them. Isabel must have heard the voice too, because she just stared through the crowd with a huge smile on her face.

"Dad." She cried out and ran out to give him a huge hug. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed her father, until she sat there hugging him.

"Oh Isabel, I never thought I would ever see you again." Philip Evans couldn't hold back the emotion in his voice. He missed his children so much, and they worried about their children everyday, wondering if they were dead, or hurt, or captured. They left so quickly, and never contacted them in almost year. They were worried sick.

"Hi dad." Max said, he couldn't help but smile. He knew it was dangerous them causing such a big commotion in the middle of the street like this, but he couldn't help be happy that his dad was ok. "How's mom?"

Philip kissed Isabel on the forehead, and let go of her to go hug his son. "She is fine, how are you?" He hadn't even noticed the baby. He looked confused. Zan would have been much older than him. That was when he saw a very tired and pale Liz standing halfway behind Max, and he smiled at her.

Max looked at his dad's face and saw a hint of confusion. "Dad this is Sawyer."

Philip looked from Max to Liz to Sawyer several times, until he finally noticed the gold band on Max's left hand. He smiled and started to reach for Sawyer. "Hello Sawyer, I know you want to come see grandpa."

Max let his dad take Sawyer with a little hesitation, but realized it was ridiculous, and watched as his dad ooed and aaahed over him.

"Dude, where have you been? It's been almost a year." Kyle's tried to avoid the question as much as possible. It was nice seeing his old friends again, but he wasn't really in the mood to share memories. So tried to change the subject.

"So what have you been up too?" he asked, but it didn't work.

"Is that Max Evans?" his friend said looking past him to Max. Who was standing with his dad and the baby. Kyle turned around to look at them, then turned back around his friend.

"Yeah." He said as a black car pulled into a space a couple of feet away. He was trying to see inside not paying attention to the conversation.

"Right?" was the only part he heard. He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, great, but hey I have to get going. I will talk to you later." He slapped him on the back and jogged the couple of feet to where Michael and Maria were.

When Michael saw the car Kyle was talking about he decided that it was time to move on. They were in one place for too long. He walked over to Max, and pulled him off to the side. "Maxwell, we need to get going. We are causing to much attention." He nodded his head over to the car, and Max looked then back at his family.

"Alright, I'll get Sawyer, tell the rest of them." Max said before turning around to get the baby and Liz. Michael nodded his head, and walked back over to Maria and Kyle.

"Come on, we are leaving." He said grabbing Maria's arm. She was chatting away with an old high school friend.

"Ow Michael, stop, can you not see that I was in the middle of a conversation." She said while yanking her arm out of his tight grasp.

"Shut up Maria, look over there." Maria looked out of the corner of her eye and the black car, and she felt a wave of panic run through her. She didn't say another word while she and Michael walked by the car, and he used his power to melt the tires to the pavement.

Max walked over and took Sawyer back from his dad. He must have had a worried expression on his face, because Philip's face grew concerned. "Son what's wrong?" Philip looked around, and Max said in a hushed voice.

"Dad, don't." Philip stopped moving, and stood real still.

"Are you being chased still?" He said, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Yeah, Liz's parents are in danger." Max said giving a once again sleeping Sawyer to Liz.

"Max, this is ridiculous you can't keep doing this. You have a baby. This is not good for it. How old his he anyway?" Philip said in a fatherly tone. Max and Liz exchanged glances.

"About 36 hours." Max answered, choking it out, knowing his dad would not be happy.

"What? Max, you can't do that to the baby, or Liz. Do you want them both to get injured, or die?" Max glared at his father.

"That is what I am trying to stop. They found us at the hospital. It was either leave or get caught. I am not losing another son." Max said through clenched teeth. Philip looked at the ground, and softened his tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Come to the house, we can keep you safe for awhile." Philip tried to grab Max's arm, and pull him in the direction to the house, but Max shook him off.

"Dad, we can't. We only came to save her parents. Then we have to leave again." Liz could hear the sadness in Max's voice when he talked about leaving. Maybe they wouldn't have to, if everything went right, and they won. Maybe they could stay in Roswell. They could raise their son in Roswell, with his grandparents. Just maybe.

Isabel saw another black car park just a few spaces away from the other one. She looked at them, and walked over to Max. "Max, we have to go, now." Max looked the second car.

"Sorry dad, We have to go." Max looked at Liz, and nodded his head, and she started to walk down the street to where the rest of the group was.

Isabel could feel tears start to well up behind her eyes. "Bye daddy, I love you." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tell mom I love her too." She said before turning around to walk to the rest of them.

"Bye dad." Max said giving him a quick hug, and walking to the others.

The streets had cleared out a lot, lunch hour was over, and everybody was back to their lives. Once Max got back to the group they decided it would be safer to separate and meet at the Crash Down. It only took a few minutes to get there, Roswell being a small town and all, there aren't a lot of streets.

Liz stopped in front of the large sign. Not much had changed since she had left almost a year ago. There were people eating in there and laughing, and then she saw her dad smiling while giving a customer his food. Liz smiled relief flooding over her, he was alright. "Max," was all she was able to get out before the tears started to come.

Max held onto his wife, and held her while she cried. He knew that she was scared for her parents, and he couldn't blame her. After a couple of minutes and Liz calming down they walked inside.

Jeff Parker looked up at the sound of the bell on the door. Smiling at whatever customer was about to come in, but what he saw almost sent him into shock. It was Liz and Max. He couldn't even believe his eyes at first. He must have opened and closed them 1,000 times before realizing he wasn't dreaming. "Is that really you?" he said walking up to her.

Liz smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah dad, it's me." Liz handed Sawyer to Max so she could hug her dad.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here? I thought it wasn't safe?" he said, remembering her diary, and the letter she had sent with it.

Liz didn't want to tell him that their lives might be in danger, but what else was she supposed to say?

"I know it has been awhile since we have been here, but you do realize the Crash Down is that way, right?" Michael asked stopping in the middle of the street to point the opposite direction, but Maria just kept walking the other way.

"I know Michael, but I have to do something first." Michael looked at Mara walking away, and then back the opposite direction to where they were supposed to be. Quickly deciding to go with Maria, he jogged after her.

"Maria, we can't, it's to dangerous." Michael said trying to grab her arm to stop her. He knew what she was going to do.

Maria jerked her arm out of his grasp. She needed to make it right. She left in such a bad way, and didn't get a chance to explain. She had to set things right. It might be her only chance. "Michael, I need to do this, and you can either come with me and shut up. Or go back to the Crash Down and wait for me there." Maria said stopping to cross her arms.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone, powerless. Not happening. You are stuck with me." He said with a set jaw.

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, its right around the corner." They walked the rest of the block, but when they turned the corner Maria almost passed out from the sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Maria, get down!" Michael ordered as he pushed her behind a bush. There were special unit cars swarming the street.

"Michael, they have my mom." Maria said fear filled her voice. She started to get up, she had to save her mom, she didn't know how, but she knew she had too.

Michael grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down. "How do you expect we get her? Just waltz in and grab her? No, that is not going to work. We have to get the others." Maria shook her head.

"No, I am not leaving her."

"Maria, she with be fine. They won't her. They haven't yet. They need us, and they can use her as leverage. They must have found out somehow that we knew about Liz's parents, so they went for your mom instead. Trying to trick us, but they don't know we know. We have the upper hand." Michael was holding Maria's shoulders, hoping that he could talk some sense into her.

Maria calmed down a little, and was able to think logically. After a few deep breathes she was able to talk. "Okay, Okay, let's go get the others." With that they walked the opposite direction, until they were out of sight, then took off down the street.

"He is beautiful Liz." Nancy Parker said while she kissed her grandson's head. Liz smiled at her mom and son. She had missed her parents so much. She just didn't want to say anything to Max. She knew he felt bad enough, about having to travel all the time.

Max and Jeff Parker sat at the bar of the Crash Down café. "Max, I want you to know that I have had a year to soak all of this in. An alien, turning my daughter into an alien, and I just want you to know." He stopped and looked at his daughter. "That I don't think my Lizzy could have picked a better man."

Max smiled at Jeff, he was afraid that he was going to get yelled at, but that wasn't the case. "Thank you Mr. Parker."

"Call me Jeff." He said patting him on the back. "Come on, I want to hold my grandson." They started to get out of their seats when the bell rang, and Isabel, Jesse, and Kyle walked in, with Valenti.

"What took you guys so long?" Max said in a hushed voice, while he walked over to them.

"Sorry Max, I wanted to see my dad." Kyle said looking at his dad.

"Then I would let them go, unless I got to come too. After all I had to see the baby, and I am not going to let you guys fight them without me." Valenti said, staring Max in the eyes, before walking over to Liz and her parents. Max watched as Liz looked up, and when she saw Valenti she jumped out of her seat, and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry Max." Kyle said again, looking at the ground. Max shook his head.

"It's ok. Come on." He turned around to walk over to the rest of them.

They were all talking like normal when Maria and Michael came bursting through the door. Max stood up quickly at the sight of them. They were both out of breath, and Maria looked terrified. Liz must have noticed that Maria was upset, because she got up instantly and ran over to her friend, and helped her to a seat.

"Maria, breathe. What's wrong?" Liz said, grabbing a glass of water her dad had brought over when he saw them.

"They have my mom." Maria got out between gasps.

Liz's eyes got wide, and she looked at Max who had the same look on his face. He looked at Michael.

"Were you guys followed?" Michael shook his head, and put his hands on his knees.

"No, I don't think so." He said, shaking his head.

"Good." Max said, "Now what happened." Michael finally having caught his breath stood up.

"They have Maria's mom. There are a lot of them Max." Max looked at the group, and then at his son. He knew this time was going to come.

"Alright, we are going to go after her, check out the scene, so I can figure out a plan. Kyle and Jesse you guys come with us. The rest of you stay here, we will be back." Max ordered. Liz stood up and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come back to me." She said before giving him a deep sensual kiss.

"I promise." He said. After a quick hug, and kissing his son good-bye, he Michael, Kyle, and Jesse went out to face who knows what.

The guys had only been gone for 10 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Maria was pacing the floor, and Isabel was sitting with her knees folded up in a booth. She was tearing a napkin into tiny pieces, while her parents watched the baby. Valenti sat their cocking his gun, and tapping his foot.

"This is ridiculous." Maria exclaimed before coming to plop down next to Liz. "I should be out there with them. After all she is my mom." Liz stopped tearing her napkin so she could look at her friend.

"Maria, you wouldn't have been able to help. You don't even have any powers. No way to defend yourself if captured. You would have been a hindrance, not a help." Liz looked at the hurt in her friend's eye.

"I know, I just wish we could do something." She said, before plopping her head on the table. Liz ran her hands through hair and took a deep breath.

"I know, I know."

"Do they know you guys are here?" Jeff asked them in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, I don't think so." Liz started, but before she could even finish 5 special unit guys came bursting through the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Don't WORRY its not the end! Please read and review.

Chapter 16

Nancy Parker let out a scream, and held the baby closer. Liz shot out of her seat instantly, and blew one of the guys across the room into the wall. Isabel was right behind her, blowing a couple through the door. "Liz!" She heard her mom scream.

Liz looked at the agent holding her parents and child at gun point. Liz raised her arm, and he went flying over the bar into the pop machine, knocking him into a lump on the ground. She turned around to knock out a few more, but she wasn't quick enough. She flinched at the sound of the gun, and stood there a second before grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground.

Isabel let out a scream when she saw Liz fall, and sent the one who shot Liz into the wall. She sent him flying with such force that the wall cracked.

The two that she had sent flying earlier came running back through the door, and she raised her arm, but before she had a chance to use her power on him she heard a gun shot. She watched as one of the agents fell to the ground. She turned around and saw Valenti standing there pointing his gun at him. Smiling she turned back around and sent the other one flying. When there was no more threat she joined the others who were kneeling over Liz.

"Liz hunny, stay awake." Jeff Parker said, patting her cheek. "Liz, you need to stay awake." He yelled it, but it went off in the middle from his sob.

"Maria, get some towels." Valenti ordered. Maria sat there for a second, not sure of what he had just told her to do. "NOW!" he yelled, before pulling up Liz's t-shirt to get a better look at the wound.

"I'll call an ambulance." Jeff said, as he hoped up to get the phone.

"NO!" Valenti and Isabel both yelled.

"My daughter is dying!" Jeff argued with them.

"You can't Jeff, we don't know if her blood has changed. She isn't normal anymore." Valenti said, never taking his eyes off of Liz.

Jeff looked at the phone, and at his daughter. He hesitated for several minutes, deciding to still call, but when he pressed the talk button she saw Liz gasp, as one of his booths caught on fire.

Valenti looked at him with a look that seemed to scream out "told you so."

Jeff stood there holding the phone. The dial tone had turned into the annoying beeping, he was standing there looking at Isabel get the fire extinguisher not being able to put it out with her power. When Liz started to say something.

"Dad, please don't." was all she managed to get out, and it was all he needed to hear. He clicked the phone to off, and ran back to her side.

"It's ok Lizzy, I won't, I promise." Liz groaned again, and Maria came back with what looked like a million towels.

"We need Max." she said, while handing Valenti a towel.

"Good, I need a bowl of water, and glass of water, we need to try and keep her hydrated." Ignoring Maria's obvious comment, he looked at Jeff. "Can you get the stuff for me?"

Jeff looked down at Liz, and at his wife, who nodded her head. He looked back up and hopped up to his feet. "I got it." he said quickly running into the kitchen.

"Max." Liz said taking a quick gasp of breath.

"Valenti, their right. We need Max." Isabel said, looking at Liz. The colour had drained from her face, and her breathing was starting to get more and more shallow.

"I know, but who is going to get him? We need you here incase they attack again." He said, taking the bowl of water from Jeff.

"I can go." Maria said anxiously. She couldn't sit and watch Liz die. Valenti and Isabel looked at each other.

"Ok, but be careful Maria, please." Valenti said, before switching towels, because the other one had been soaked through.

Maria nodded her head, and took off out of the Crash Down, jumping over the frame of the door, where glass once was.

"Come on, we need to move her to a bed." Valenti commanded, praying that Maria ran fast.

Max had come up with a plan, and they were going to get Maria's mom out. Everything was going perfect. Kyle and Jesse were going to be on the watch-out, while he and Michael went in for her. Everything was working out well so far. They had knocked out a couple of agents, and stole there clothes. Now they were just waiting for the guards at the door. "Ready Maxwell?" Michael said straightening out his jacket.

"Ready." He grabbed the stocking caps and put it over his head, then waved his hand over his face, changing his whole appearance. Michael did the same thing. Once they made sure everything was secure they walked around the hall.

"She in there?" Max said, trying to disguise his voice as much as possible. The two guards looked at each other and nodded their head.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"We are over you, and that is all you need to know." Michael said, hoping that they would be convinced. "Now let us in."

The two guards looked at each other again, and stepped aside to let Max and Michael in. The entered and sent the other guys in the room out. Once they were alone Max melted the lock on the door using his power, while Michael went to go talk to Amy.

"You guys can interrogate me all you want, but I don't know where my daughter and her friends are and if I did. I still wouldn't tell you." She picked up a book on a bedside table and chucked it at Michael.

Michael dodged it and looked at the determined Amy Deluka. He definitely knew where Maria got her stubbornness from. She went to throw something else at him, but he raised his arm and blew it up in the middle of the air.

Amy Deluka sat there and stared at the agent. They had held her hostage for almost 3 days now, trying to get information on her daughter and her friends, but she refused to tell him what she knew.

Maria had included a note in Liz's diary, telling her how sorry she was. It took a long time, and a lot of times reading the diary and note, before realizing how important it was for them to need to leave. She couldn't get over it though, all those years, and she never knew. She had no idea what Maria was going through.

"Michael?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Michael looked at Max and when he nodded his head, they both waved their hands over their faces, and took off the stocking caps. When Amy saw him she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, giving him kisses on the cheek. "Oh dear sweet boy, I never thought I would be so happy to see you." She said clinging on to dear life.

"Thanks, I think." Michael said, unwrapping Amy's arms. "We have come to get you out of here. Maria is at the Crash Down with others waiting for you."

Amy smiled at the thought of getting to see her daughter. She saw Max standing by the door, trying to listen on the other side. "Hi Max." she said in a quiet voice. He nodded his head, and noticed that they had sealed off the windows.

"Michael, do you think you can get that?" he said nodding towards the window. Michael examined it for a second then raised his arm, and the boards blew into a million little pieces.

"Yep." He said with a boyish grin. He loved to blow things up. He looked over at Amy, but she was walking over to the window with her mouth hanging open.

"Can you do that whenever you want?" Amy said walking over to look out the window.

"Yep, that and much more." Michael said, before crawling out the window. Amy followed and then Max. Before crawling out he heard the men yelling outside the door.

"Sir, what was that?" when he tried to jiggle the doorknob, and couldn't he heard a lot of running, and a gun shooting.

"Come on, we have to get Kyle and Jesse, and get out of here." He said, pushing Michael and Amy to run faster.

Jesse and Kyle were keeping watch, making sure that the others could get a clean get away. So far nothing big was happening, but then he heard them yelling over the walkie talkies'. A whole bunch of them ran into the house, and Kyle and Jesse saw movement around the side of the house. Kyle raised his arm, not really sure what he was going to be, but wanted to be ready just in case.

"Put your arms down, it is just us." Michael said sneaking up behind them. Kyle jumped a little, and turned around to see Amy, she looked safe, and not hurt.

"KYLE!" She said a little too loudly, but he smiled anyway. He held out his arm, and she gave him a big hug. She put her hands on each side of his face. "Tell me you went to go see your father." She said in a firm tone that all parents had.

Kyle couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes Ma'am." He said while smiling.

Amy smiled back and noticed Jesse standing off to the side. "Jesse Rameriez right? Isabel's husband? Are you an alien too?" Amy didn't believe in tact.

Jesse shook his head. "No Mrs. Deluka, I'm human." She opened her mouth and nodded her head. She turned back around to Kyle.

"Look at you, you look different? Is it the hair?" she said grabbing a strand of his shaggy hair that desperately needed cut.

Max cut her off. "You guys can catch up later. We have to get back." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, Maria came running up to them.

Max stood up slowly, making sure he was still behind the house. "Maria, what happened?"

"Max, Liz is dying. She was shot, and there is a lot of blood. It was right in her gut." Max took off, and Maria had to run after him explaining the situation.

"Liz, Max is coming. You have to stay awake a little bit longer until Max gets here." Isabel was sitting on the side of the bed. She had one of Liz's hands, and she felt like she wanted to scream.

Jeff and Nancy watched as their daughter took more and more shallow breaths. Nancy had laid the baby in one of Liz's old bassinets, that now they just use as décor. She had set him by her, hoping that if she could see him it would give her more reason to fight. "Liz, you have to stay awake. You have to take care of your son." She said, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Sawyer." Liz said in a soft voice.

"Yes that's right Lizzy, you have to stay awake, because your son needs you." Jeff said, putting his arm around his wife.

"Max." Liz said in an even softer voice. "Tell Max." she started before taking a really deep breath. "Tell him I'm sorry." Almost before she got it out Sawyer started to cry, and her voice faded away into nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I told you it would all be ok :D. Please read and review, and don't be mad at me, but I found it important to the story. Thanks for sticking with the story.

Chapter 17

"No, wake up! Please Liz, wake up! LIZ!" Valenti had let go of the towel and was shaking her, knowing that it wasn't going to help.

Nancy picked up her grandson. His cries almost sounded like cries of pain, not of hunger or tiredness. She wondered quietly if he knew somehow that is mother was gone.

Jeff put his arms around his wife and grandson, looking at his only daughter's dead body, wondering if it was all a dream.

Isabel cried silent tears, never letting go of her sister-in-law's hand. All she could think of was that it couldn't be true. Liz really couldn't be dead.

The group was only a block away from the Crash Down. They turned the corner to go to the Crash Down when Max let out a scream and fell to the ground. "NOOOO!" he yelled. Michael ran over to him, and kneeled down beside him.

"MAX! MAX! What's wrong?" He said trying to help him off the ground.

"Liz." Max said in a weak voice. "Something's not right." He had a painful feeling in his gut, and his heart, that it was to late.

Michael shook his head. "Max, come on you have to get up. You have to get up for Liz." He pulled Max's arm until he went with him, picking up speed along the way.

Max ran through the doors that used to be filled with glass, and now were just empty frames. It was a mess inside, and the agents were still knocked out on the ground. Max didn't stop to look around, he ran through the back door, and up the stairs. There was blood everywhere, and the more he saw the more he panicked. He ran into Liz's bedroom, and stopped in his tracks at everybody crying over Liz's body. "NO!" he yelled out, running over and falling on the floor next to her.

"Max, we tried everything." Valenti said, staring at his blood stained hands. Max ran his hands over her body, and once he felt was wrong, tried to use his healing powers to get rid of the bullet, but it wasn't working.

"OMG!" Maria gasped when she, Michael, Kyle, and Jesse, and her mom entered the room. She felt weak like she was going to faint. She grabbed on to Michael, and he held her closely.

Jesse walked over to a crying Isabel, putting his arm around her. Almost as soon as he touched her she fell into him. He held her looking at Liz. He couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault that she was dead. All his, and now he was responsible for Sawyer not having a mom.

Max could feel the tears run down his face, but he wasn't going to give up. She couldn't be dead.

"Max, stop she is gone. You can't bring her back." Jeff was pulling on Max's arms. He knew that it was too late.

"No!" Max said jerking his arms back. He put his hands back over Liz, but after about a minute he dropped his hands, and let out a yell. "Liz!" he cried before dropping his head next to her limp body. He didn't know how long he sat there when he heard someone say his name.

"Max, I think your son needs you." It was like someone had whipped him back into reality. He brought his head up, and turned around to see Nancy holding his son out for him to take. Almost as soon as he took him Sawyer stopped fussing. Max smiled at him, and looked back at Liz. He knew he had to get up and finish the fight, for Liz because that was what she wanted, and for Sawyer because he needed to live a normal life.

"I love you." He whispered to her, before kissing her on the forehead. He moved Sawyer so he could stroke Liz's face, before saying goodbye. He brought his hand down over her wound.

Max took a deep breath, as he felt a strong amount of power flow from his hands. "Max what's going on?" Kyle asked, stepping up.

"I don't know." He said through clenched teeth. He felt this whole other energy force, when he realized that it was coming from Sawyer. He looked down at his son, and saw him staring up at him. He looked back and Liz, and saw the blood disappear, and her shirt mend.

Liz sat up with a gasp of air. She held her chest, and looked at the shocked faces standing around her. She looked up at Max and stared into his eyes for the longest time. _She had been dead. She knew she had been dead. She had died, but if she was dead. How was she here looking into all of their eyes._

"OMG Liz." Maria threw herself at Liz. She didn't know how she was still there, and she didn't care the fact was she was.

Max stood there holding their son, looking at his wife. It was so weird, it was like Sawyer combined his powers with his and it was enough to bring her back. He had never felt anything like that in his whole entire life. "Max." he heard her say, and that was all it took. He sat on the bed next to her, and she wrapped her arms around his body.

Liz sat there, being held by her husband, and somehow she knew that even though she had just died, that it was alright now. She also had a weird feeling that he had help. She had never seen him heal the dead before. He couldn't heal Alex when he died. "Max? Did Sawyer help you?" she asked bringing her head up to look at her husband.

Max looked down at their again sleeping son. "I think he did." He said smiling looking back up at Liz. "I guess he wasn't ready to lose his mom." Liz looked into his eyes, and brought her hands up to his face and gave him a long kiss, and after she was done kissing her husband she brought her head down to kiss the top of her son's head.

"Liz are you ok?" she turned around at the sound of Amy's voice and went to give her a hug.

"I'm ok now." She said, hugging the woman that was like her second mother. After that she turned to hug her mom and dad.

Nancy had her hands over her mouth. She was trying not break down, but it was all so much. She wasn't used to the whole alien thing yet, and the fact that she just saw her daughter die, and now she was standing in front of her. "Mom, mom it's ok. I am going to be ok." Nancy sniffed and nodded her head. She really did look alright, in fact she looked better then when she first got there.

"I know, I know. I just, I lost you, and now you have come back to me." Liz wrapped her arms around her mom, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, giving her dad a kiss and a hug shortly after.

"What now?" Jeff said with his arm around his wife, while Liz went to go take Sawyer. She turned around to answer her father when she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.

"We fight." She said looking at Max and the others.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH for reading my story. I know I say that a lot, but I mean it. I love the reviews and the support. Please let me know what you think.

-Jenifer

Chapter 18

"Please, please do this for me." Liz and Max had both agreed that Maria and Jesse should take Sawyer, incase something like this would ever happen, but they wouldn't cooperate.

"No, Liz I need to stay here and help you fight. I can help you fight." Maria was holding her hands in the air and shaking her head. "Please, don't do this to me. Please, I can't take care of your son. I mean he obviously has powers. He needs his parents so you can teach him how to use his powers. I can't do that. Jesse and I can't do that." She looked at Jesse for backup, but it looked like he was still trying to process it all.

"Jesse, take good care of my son." Max said, while handing Sawyer to Jesse. Jesse took him with hesitation.

"Maria, you can do this. I promise you can do this." Liz grabbed Maria by the shoulders, and made her look her in the eye. "Promise me Maria, that if I don't make it. Tell him when he is older and will understand that I didn't do this for nothing. I did this because it was for the best, and the only way to keep him safe, was to keep him away. Please tell him I love him, Maria can you do that for me." Liz could feel tears slide down her cheeks. Maria was crying also. She was nodding her head, and taking deep breaths.

"I promise Liz, I promise." She gave her a quick hug. With a kiss good-bye from Michael, she and Jesse along with Amy and Liz's parents, snuck out of Liz's bedroom window, and down the fire escape ladder. Valenti was going to stay with them to help them fight.

Liz and Max stood looking down as their loved ones disappeared around the corner. Liz laid her head on Max's shoulder when he heard Michael calling them from the door. The were about to turn around to see what he wanted, when he Liz saw someone run around the corner again, it was Maria.

"Maria, what are you doing? It isn't safe, go." Liz was trying to yell, but couldn't, not knowing if anybody was listening. She watched Maria climb up the fire escape ladder, and hop onto the balcony.

"When you come back and want to find us. I thought I would tell you were we would be." She looked over the balcony, and then at the others one. She smiled and looked back at Liz. "We'll be in the place with the thing that you said was stupid, and I said it would be fun, and with the girl with the weird outfit."

Isabel and Max stared at her like she was stupid, but Liz understood every word. "Ok." She said, before watching her friend descend down the ladder, and run around the corner.

Liz turned around to Isabel and Max, and they were staring at her with the same look. They are definitely brother and sister. "What was that?" Max asked.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, and passed through them. "She was letting me know where they would be."

"You got where they would be from that?" Liz looked at Max like he was stupid.

"Yeah."

Isabel stared over the balcony. Hoping that one day she would get to see Jesse again. It was so hard to say good-bye again. It brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back. She would never get to see him again if she lost focus on what needed to be done.

Liz turned around to see Isabel staring down the balcony. She walked over to her, ignoring the guy's fighting plan. "Isabel, we will get them back. I promise."

Isabel looked at the determination in Liz's eyes, but behind it all she could see the pain and fear. She knew Liz was scared, but she wasn't going to get the best of her. "I know we will." She smiled and Liz smiled back, and they turned around to fight one of the biggest battles of their lives.

"You guys ok?" Kyle asked Isabel and Liz when they walked up.

The girls looked at each other then back at Kyle. "We're fine." Isabel answered. "What's going on?"

"They are figuring out a plan." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence was there a loud banging on the door.

"We know you're in there! If you come out with your hands up no one with get hurt." The voice was trying to sound persuasive, but in reality it just sounded annoyed.

Without saying anything Michael threw the door open, puts his hands out. "If you insist." He said with a tone of sarcasm. There were 4 people and before any of them could react Michael was blowing them with his power. He used so much that a couple of them actually went through the wall.

Liz flinched as she watched her home being destroyed. The men downstairs must have heard the bang from the guys hitting the wall, because a whole bunch of them came running up carrying guns.

"Nice going Michael." Max said, quickly shutting the door when they started shooting at them. "What happened to working out a game plan?"

Michael looked at Max and shrugged. "I figured I would go for the direct approach."

"Well the direct approach almost got us killed." Max said angrily. He put his hand to his head trying to come up with a plan.

"Whatever we do, we need to figure it out fairly fast." Valenti said, the whole time keeping his gun pointed toward the door.

"Ok, Ok." Max said looking up. "Isabel, Liz, and Kyle, you three go down the fire escape, and try and trap them from behind. Maybe if we surround them they will give in.

Liz, Valenti, and Isabel started to walk towards the fire escape ladder, when Liz felt someone grab her arm and jerk her back. She knew the touch almost immediately. There was only one persons' touch that could leave her skin feeling tingling like that.

"Max." Was the only thing she got out before his mouth descended on hers, and they kissed, the most passionate kiss ever. When they broke apart Max puts his hands on both sides of her face and looked at her in the eyes.

"Liz, we will see each other again. I swear, we will raise our son together." Max sounded determined, and angry for even having to fight to begin with. He looked into his wife's eyes, and hoped that this would not be the last time he got to see her.

Liz kissed him good-bye and turned around to the others. They had surveyed to make sure no one was waiting for them at the bottom of ladder. When the coast was clear they headed down. Not know what awaits them.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Please read and review, and let me know what you think.

Chapter 19

"Ok Liz, you and Valenti go around that side. I'll take this side. We can meet up in front." Isabel was starting to walk the other direction, when Liz called grabbed her shirt sleeve.

"Don't be ridiculous, it would be suicide to go out there by yourself. It is better if we go in a group, and if worse comes to worse we can split up, but we need to stick together as long as possible." Liz said in a determined voice, refusing to let go of her shirt sleeve until she nodded his head in submission.

Valenti stared at the two girls he had thought of his own daughters. He would rather die then let anything happen to them. "Ok, you girls follow me, but don't stay to close. I don't want you two getting caught in it if they start shooting."

Liz and Isabel gave him a look like he was joking. "No offense, but I think we are probably more prepared for this than you are." Isabel said crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Liz said with a raised eyebrow. "You have a 9 mill, and we have super alien powers. I think we got it covered."

Valenti ignored them, and started around the corner. When the coast was clear he motioned the girls to follow him, but almost as soon as they stepped around the corner a special unit agent walked around, and started shooting at them.

Valenti shot back, hitting the guy in his bullet proof vest. It made him loose his footing, and Valenti turned around to nod to Isabel, who already had her arm out. He turned around to see the guy vanish.

"Ok, on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3" Max flung the door opened, and immediately put his shield up, to stop any oncoming bullets, but there was nobody there. Not even the bodies that went through the hall. It was completely empty.

"Well, this isn't right." Kyle said looking down back and forth down the hallway.

Michael laughed and slapped Max on the back. "I told you it worked. They just needed to see what kind of power we had, and that they couldn't take us down with their measly human weapons."

"No, this isn't right." Max said, getting an awful feeling deep in his gut. Then it hit him. "They have the girls and Valenti."

Valenti, Liz, and Isabel were being thrown into the Crash Down, by big guys in bad suites. They had been surrounded soon after Valenti and the other agent got in their shooting match. The rest of them came running around the corner in just enough time to see Isabel make the other agent go poof, and they didn't take lightly to it.

One of the guys threw Liz across the room into one of the tables. "How does it feel freak? How does it feel to be thrown across the room?" He was yelling, and pointing to the dead guys that had attacked earlier. "Just be hopeful that I don't do to you, what you did to them!" He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up off the ground. "And this time you won't have your precious husband here to bring you back." He spat at her, and pushed her back on the ground.

Liz fell to her knees with a hard smack. She gritted her teeth, and looked up the agent standing over her. She could feel a drizzle of blood running down her lip, but she ignored it, concentrating on trying to get her hands free, but they were tied tight behind her back. Then the thought wondered through her mind. Why hadn't they just killed them to begin with?

They dragged a chair over, and threw Valenti in it, tying him to it. He sat there struggling, but knew it was hopeless. All he was doing was making himself more worn out, and he needed to save his strength.

"You are supposed to be one of us! How could you turn on your own kind to help them?" The agent pointed in the direction of Isabel and Liz.

Valenti just sat there and stared at him, not saying a word. He didn't even see the slap coming, but he sure felt it. It was hard and forceful. His head jerked to the side at the impact, and he could feel the blood running from his lip.

Isabel was pushed up against the counter, and the agent was right in his face. "You know, I almost hate to think that we are going to kill you. It would be such a perfectly good waste."

He ran a finger through her hair, and she spit in his eye. "Bitch!" he yelled before slapping her across the face. It was hard enough, that if the counter hadn't been right behind her she would have fallen to the ground.

Liz heard the slap, but didn't get a chance to see. She was trying to dodge the agents foot, that was about to go into her gut, but she wasn't quick enough. She grunted when his foot made contact with her stomach. She needed to get in contact with Max.

"Did you hear that?" Max asked. He had put his shield down, and they were walking quietly checking all the rooms. He heard another crash.

Michael stopped and listened, the noise was coming from downstairs. Which meant either the girls, and Valenti was down there, or the agents were. Or maybe they both were. "Yeah." He answered, looking down the stairwell.

"Should we go down and see what it is?" Kyle asked. Not really sure if he wanted too, but if the girls or his dad were in trouble, he knew he needed to. Forgetting all troubles he walked down the stairs, leaving Max and Michael staring after him.

"Hey wait for us." Michael called, rushing after him.

They guys got to the bottom of the staircase which put them in the employee's break room, and locker room, which also lead into the kitchen. Max, Michael, and Kyle all three tried to look out of the little window in the door.

Max watched as the special agent kick Liz countless times. He waited for to call out but she didn't make a noise. He felt a sense of pride. He knew that she wouldn't give the agent the satisfaction of breaking her, but Max was a different story. He was going to kill him.

He started to walk out the door when Kyle and Michael grabbed him by the arms and held him back. "Maxwell, no you can't. Then they will have all of us. Then how are we supposed to save them?"

Max jerked his arms back, and looked out the window again. It pained him to watch her get beaten like that, but Michael was right. There was no way he was going to save her, if he barged in there.

"So let me ask you something?" the special agent asked Liz, lifting her cheek up to him. "How much do you love that little boy of yours?" he had an evil smirk and Liz's breath caught.

"I will kill you, you lousy son of a bi-." Liz started, but the agent put his finger to her lips, and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now watch the language. You don't want to do or say something stupid now do you?" He took off his ski mask, and kissed Liz right on the lips.

Liz sat there in shock; she couldn't believe what he just did. He started to laugh, "I have always wondered what it was like to kiss an alien, and just let you know. I have had better."

"Jerk, I swear, when I get out of here I am going to have great pleasure blowing you to pieces." She spat, and he sat there standing over her laughing.

"Is it worth it?" the agent demanded. He slapped Valenti across the face again. "Was it? Was it?" with every question came another slap, and Valenti's face was starting to go numb.

"Those kids have never done anything wrong, and yes it was worth it. I hope I am around long enough to watch them destroy everyone of you." He said he was starting to get annoyed. The agent slapped him across the face again before turning around to talk to the others.

Isabel watched a group of them talking in quiet. She quietly snuck over to Liz who was sitting on her knees looking at the ground. Isabel could feel her eye swell up, but she didn't feel near as bad as Liz looked. "You ok?" she asked.

Liz looked up and nodded her head. She had a black eye starting to form, and blood running from her lip, and her cheek was swollen. "Just peachy, haven't felt better. God I would rather go through child birth than to go through this again."

Isabel gave her a sympathetic smile. Then she looked over to Valenti, he was staring at them, and she tried to mouth something to him, but felt someone pull her by the collar of her shirt.

"No, No, No, no getting away until the boss is done with you." Isabel looked at growled back.

"Well, give a message to your boss for me. Nobody messed with Isabel Amanda Evans Ramirez, and doesn't pay for it." She kicked him in his groin, and made a dash for the backdoor, but 2 guys caught her and pulled her back, throwing her next to Liz.

"Nice try." Liz whispered.

Isabel shrugged her shoulders. "A girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do, especially when that girl doesn't have use of her alien powers." She looked over at the agent rolling around on the ground with his hand over the very sensitive part that she kicked. She smiled to herself, feeling pretty good considering she was being held hostage.

The special agent got up and gimped over to Isabel, and pulled a gun out and pointed it right at her forehead. "You're going to pay for that wench." He cocked the gun, but a voice stopped him. He dropped the gun, and turned around to salute who walked through the door.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: We are coming to a close. I have the last chapter up and ready to post when the people read this one. Please let me know what you think. I love to hear you ideas, and comments. Thanks for all the support.

Chapter 20

Valenti tried to turn around to look at whom the voice was coming from, but he couldn't get out of the hold of the chair. It didn't matter though, because it was only seconds before the guy walked into his view.

The head boss man was about average height and build, with a receding hair line. He walked straight to Liz and Isabel, completely ignoring Valenti. He looked at the two of his agents, and they came over and lifted Isabel and Liz up by their hair.

Max, Michael, and Kyle watched the boss man. He was saying something to Liz and Isabel, but he was talking so quiet they couldn't hear anything, and they were afraid, if they tried harder they would get noticed.

"You two have put me through hell and back, but I have to admit it has been fun. It was a never boring day trying to find you group of alien rejects, and you actually got me for awhile. I couldn't find you, but then someone got pregnant." He looked at Liz and grinned an evil grin. "How is that sweet, precious baby of yours?"

Liz jerked out of the hands that held her back, and charged for the head agent. She didn't see him pull out a small stun gun from his coat. He must have had it set on a low voltage, because it didn't knock her out.

Liz screamed from the electricity running through her. "MAX!" she yelled, before she fell to her knees.

"That's it, no more. I am not watching anymore." Max said, pushing the door open, Michael and Kyle following him. They were so mad. They could feel the energy of their powers flow through them.

"Stop!" Max yelled, he had his arm raised, and he was pointing it straight at the head agent.

The agent looked up and smiled at him. "I was wondering when you would show up." He smirked at Max and added. "King Max."

Max flinched at the sound of his title. He didn't consider himself a king. He didn't want to be a King, and he never would be a king. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

"You can thank your friends Rath and Lonnie for that special bit of information. To bad that they aren't around for you too though." He snapped his fingers, and a guard came over handing him a gun. He cocked the gun, and grabbed Liz around the neck holding the gun to her head.

"Liz!" Isabel called out, but was silenced with a smack.

"No, let her go!" Max said taking a step closer to Liz and the head agent. He could feel Michael and Kyle on each side of him, he could feel the anger radiating off of them.

"What's the matter Max? Afraid I might shoot your precious wife? As I hear it this would be the second time today, heard that the last one was a doosy." He pulled her close and looked her up and down. "Look though she doesn't have a scratch on her. Looks like you have more power than I thought."

Max felt his heart skip a beat. Liz looked so tired, she was all bloodied up and pale, but she would never have admitted it. She stood there, gritting her teeth against the pain, never making a sound.

"I have a proposition for you," The head agent said with an evil grin. "Seeing that you have something that's important to me, and I have something that is clearly important to you. I will offer you a trade, Your wife's life for yours."

"Max, no!" Liz had started squirming in the head agents arms. "Don't do it, it's a trick Max, don't do it."

"Shut up," the head agent said moving his hand to over her mouth, but never removing the gun.

Max stared at Liz, she was pleading with him with her eyes, and he could swear he saw a tear stream down. He had to save Liz, and if this was what it would take, then this was what he would do. "What about the others?" he demanded.

"I suppose I can spare their lives too." He took his hand away from Liz's mouth and snapped his fingers, as two other guards got their guns out, and pointed them at Valenti and Isabel. "Or I can kill them too. It's all up to you."

Liz heard the guns being cocked, and amount of anger took over her body. She narrowed her eyes, and tried to think of a plan, she couldn't use her powers because her hands were tied. So she did something that any human would do in self defense.

She waited for him to bring his hand back to her face. He held her by her chin this time his palm holding it up. She opened her mouth wide and bit into the area right between his forefinger and thumb. He yelped and let go of her, she had a taste of blood in her mouth, ignoring it she tried to crawl away.

Max watched Liz bite the head agent's hand, and he couldn't help but smile inside. He knew that Liz wouldn't give in. He started over to help her get away, but he wasn't fast enough.

One of the agents saw her getting away and grabbed her, throwing her across the room. She went of the counter of the bar, and hit the wall with a loud thunk, knocking a tray of silverware to the ground.

"Liz!" Max yelled, he pointed his arm towards the agent, and sent him a blast of energy, throwing the agent up against the wall.

Kyle ran and got Isabel's hands untied while Michael and Max fought off the 20 guys with guns. His next attempt would be his dad. The only problem with that was, he was being surrounded by guards.

Kyle saw the ropes, and stayed low to the ground, as not to be noticed. He stretched his hand out and concentrated on the ropes. That was what they kept telling him, that he just needed to concentrate. So he concentrated, and concentrated, and then all of a sudden the ropes broke apart, and his dad rushed out of the chair.

Isabel took cover behind Max's shield. There were more bullets, than aliens, and she was feeling out numbered. She held her arm out, and aimed her power at the jerk face who slapped her earlier. She watched the gun shoot out of this hand, and then went flying.

Michael could feel the energy building up, and with one good blast he sent 5 of the agents flying into the wall. The Crash Down was getting torn up.

Liz opened her eyelids slowly. She had a pounding headache, and she could feel something sticking in her leg. She looked down and saw a knife. She closed her eyes, and winced when she tugged it out.

She got a little woozy from the pain, but it quickly went away, and she noticed she was behind the counter. She heard a lot of loud crashing and screaming. She remembered being thrown behind the counter and figured that must have been when all hell broke loose.

She felt all this power flowing through her body, and she looked down at her hand. There was green current flowing through it, but it didn't hurt like it usually did, it felt like a lot of power. Power that she knew how to use.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well everybody, here is it. The last chapter, tell me if you guys want a sequel. I have already started writing it, and will continue if I get enough reviews of people who think they would be interested. Please let me know, I loved all the reviews I got for this story, it made me want to keep on writing. THANKS TO EVERYONE! I hope you like how it ends.

-Jenifer

Chapter 21

Max could feel himself stat to weaken. The constant shield was causing the power to drain out of him. He was trying to focus his total and complete energy on it, but he couldn't help but wonder if Liz was dead behind the counter. Almost before the thought finished crossing his mind, he saw her head pop out from behind the counter.

Liz stood up and saw the group huddled behind Max's shield. They would poke out and use their powers, or gun in Valenti's case a gun. She looked around the Crash Down, and saw it was a mess. All the anger flowed through her, and she raised her arm towards a group of them. "ENOUGH!"

Liz felt the power flow out of her hand and hit the guys, as they set on fire. At least it looked like fire. It had a green tint to it, the group of agents started to scream, and pat at their backs trying to put it out.

Isabel stared at Liz. Liz had that look in her eye. She was standing there, aiming her power at another group, her hair was blowing, from what she didn't know, because there wasn't a breeze, and her face was banged up, but it didn't seem to affect her at all.

Max put his shield down and they stood and watched Liz. She had used her power on all of them except the head agent, and then she looked at Max and smiled. Max smiled back and stuck his arm out to him, and suspended him in mid-air.

"How does it feel?" Max said taking a step closer. "How does it feel to know that you might die any second?"

The agent grabbed his neck, at the invisible force that had him strangled, but he didn't kick, or scream. He just hung there and stared at Max, but Max could see the fear in his eyes.

Max nodded towards the group of agents, and Michael and Isabel got rid of them. There was no one left, but the head agent, and the group of them.

Liz came out from behind the counter, and limped her way to Max. She could feel where the knife used to be, and it was starting to throb. She looked at the agent, and anger ran through her. She looked him over, that was when she noticed a wedding ring.

A wedding ring, that meant he had a wife out there, who might have no idea what he is involved in, and he might have kids. She thought of Sawyer, and what she would do if anything happened to Max. She felt her anger disappear and fill with pity for the man. She touched Max's arm, he turned around to at her, and she nodded towards the man.

"Max, he's married." Max's eyebrows went together in a confused gesture, and turned to look at the guy, and sure enough there was a wedding band. He took a deep breath.

"I know Liz, but he is a killer. He tried to kill you." Liz looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What if he has kids?" Liz knew that it was dumb, but after Sawyer, she couldn't explain the way she thought anymore.

Max looked down at the ground, and thought about his son, and he knew that he couldn't kill him. He brought his hand down, and the guy fell to the ground.

"Maxwell! Are you nuts? He will get another team, and come after us again." Michael was waving his arms around.

"No, he will consider this a warning, and go on about his life, and leave ours alone." He looked at the agent. It was meant of warning to him, more than an explanation to Michael.

The agent looked up, and was breathing hard. "Go." Max said. The agent got up, and headed for the door, never saying a word.

Max was breathing hard, and felt Liz's hand on his arm. He looked at her, and smiled before wrapping her in his arms. They sat like that for only a matter of seconds, before he heard Kyle.

"Dad, get down!" Kyle pushed Valenti down, and stuck his arm out to the head agent. He was about to fire a gun right at Valenti.

Kyle felt all this power run through him, and go through his hand, hitting the agent and sending him flying. He watched the agent fly into the wall. Almost has soon as he hit, he disappeared into thin air.

Valenti walked over to where would have been. He looked around, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. He turned back around to Kyle. His son was standing there breathing hard, but he could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Son, it was the only thing to do."

"I know." He said, but Valenti knew it was going to take some time to soak in.

The group stood in the middle of the store, looking at the mess. "Is that it? Is it really over?" Isabel asked. She was almost afraid to say it out loud.

Michael came over and put his arm around her. "Yeah."

Valenti had a question tugging at his heart. He hoped it wasn't to soon to asak but he had to know. "Now that the threat is over are you going back on the road?" he asked, looking at Max.

Max looked at the others, and it was like he could hear their thoughts. "I don't see why we have too. I mean the threat is over right? That is unless you all want to leave."

"No!" everybody said at once, and they started to laugh. The first genuine laugh they shared for a long time.

"We should get the others." Michael said, wanting to see Maria again desperately. He wouldn't be convinced she was alright until he held her in his arms. He looked at Max.

"I don't know where they are." Max said looking at Liz. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Vegas."

Liz could barely contain in her excitement, she couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms again. It had been almost a week since she had seen him. They stayed to make sure that no one else was coming, and to fix the repairs on Crash Down, once that was all done, then they headed off to Vegas, and she was almost bursting at the seams, as they road the elevator to the second to the top floor.

Isabel was jumping for joy inside. She got to be with Jesse again. She got to be with her husband, and nothing was going to break them apart ever again.

Michael didn't want to admit it, but he had missed Maria more than he could possibly imagine. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

Max couldn't help but think about getting to be with his family, raising his son in his home town, and getting to see his grandparents whenever. The threat was over, and everything was going to be ok.

Maria was sitting on the bed, holding a fussing Sawyer. "Where is the off button?" she asked her mom.

Her mom sat on one of the bed with Mr. & Mrs. Parker. They smiled at each other, and started to laugh. "Honey, there is no off button."

"Then why is he fussing, he just ate, and I changed him, and he just woke up. I don't remember him fussing this much with Liz. Jesse do you remember him fussing this much with Max?" Jesse looked up from the paper he was reading, and pulled a cotton ball out of his ear.

"What did you say?" Maria rolled her eyes, and stood up and started bouncing Sawyer, but it didn't work.

"See he needs his parents. That's what he needs." Maria was worried she hadn't talked to any of them since they left a week ago. What if they were dead? Or injured, or kidnapped? There would be no way to find them.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her mom. Amy rolled her eyes, and went to get the door.

Amy opened the door, and let out a scream before flinging her arms around Liz.

"Who is it? MOM! Who is it?" Maria was walking to the door when she saw everybody standing out in the hallway. Maria let out a scream, and went to hug Liz.

"You're alive! OMG your alive! I can't believe you're alive!" Maria was hugging the stuffings out of Liz, as much as she could, still holding Sawyer.

Liz laughed. "Thanks for your vote of confidence." She looked down at her fussing son, and smiled. She took him from Maria, and almost as soon as he was in her arms, he stopped fussing.

Maria stood there with her mouth gaping open. "What did you do? He has been doing that for about half an hour and I couldn't get him to stop."

"A mother's touch honey, a mother's touch." Amy Deluka said patting Maria on the back, before walking back into the hotel room.

Max and Liz were the first to walk in, he had taken Sawyer from her, so that she could hug her parents, and if felt so good to hold his son again. He bent down to give him kiss, and almost started to cry. He would never leave him ever again.

Isabel rushed into Jesse's arms, and planted kisses all over his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She said it with every kiss. He laughed and swung her around, before returning the kisses.

Maria touched Michael's face. Not believing that he was actually here, standing in front of her. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." She said.

Michael wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her lips, and then whispered. "If it is, don't wake me up." He said before descending his lips on her again.

The group was waiting on their pizza. They had told the story of how the got rid of the agents, about 1,000 times, but it still felt good to say. When the pizza came Jeff Parker got up to pay.

Almost before he was able to put the pizza down everybody grabbed it. He laughed and grabbed himself a piece before asking Max a very important question.

"Where are you guys headed next?" Michael, Isabel, Max, Liz, and Kyle looked at each other smiling. Then Max turned to look at his father-in-law.

"Roswell." Max said, "We're going home."


End file.
